Tout change!
by Cilou O'Neill
Summary: Une dispute, un départ et les choses changent...Désolé je suis nulle pour les résumés
1. Default Chapter

Tout change ! partie 1

**Auteur :** Cilou

**Genre: **Drame (?En fait je sais pas si je peux dire ça, j'expérimente un nouveau genre), Aventure et Romance, bref petit mélange à ma façon et on verra le résultat ! 

**Résumé :** Pourquoi il faut toujours en faire un ? Je sais pas encore…faut que je pense à revenir compléter !

**Spoiler :** Saison 7 mais Janet est toujours vivante et j'ai dû sans doute sauter quelques épisodes ! Pertes de mémoire précoces !

**Disclaimer :** J'écris des fics pour emmerder le monde et le saouler avec mes conneries à deux centimes, le problème c'est qu'avec le passage à l'euro on peut plus dire « à 2 balles » et 2 euros ça fait un peu cher la connerie ! Mais pourquoi je parle de fric alors que j'en reçois même pas ! Et que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (snif), la MGM en a de la chance !

**Note de l'auteur :** Ne pas faire attention à toutes les conneries que je peux débiter dans cette fic avec mes commentaires, mais bon que voulez-vous…que faire quand c'est plus fort que soi ? Mais qu'est ce que le soi ? Aie ma prof de philo déteint sur moi (quelle horreur !), je préfèrerais que ce soit Jack ! Hum Jack en prof de philo ça pourrait être marrant et rendre les cours moins soporifiques! Et puis il y aurait quelqu'un à regarder ! Pas vrai les filles! Mais je m'égare là ! Je suis là pourquoi déjà ? Oh oui…mes commentaires (hyper méga super) intéressants ! Donc pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas de ma santé mentale sautez ces passages! Ah et les pensées des personnages seront en _italique_.  
C'est ma première fic.

Je dédie cette fic à Logan et Léa qui se reconnaîtront (du moins je l'espère !)

**Bonne lecture !**

Jack errait dans les couloirs de la base de Cheyenne Mountain, seul comme une âme en peine, en proie à de noires pensées. Cela faisait déjà quinze jours que Sam et Daniel ne lui parlaient plus, et il était désemparé. _« Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? »_, il se le demandait encore, tout était allé si vite. Jack fronça les sourcils, _« Le point de départ de tout ça ? »_ Il ne se le rappelait pas c'était si…flou !

FLASH BACK 

_**« SG1 et le docteur Frasier sont attendus en salle de briefing, SG1 et le docteur Frasier sont attendus en salle de briefing »**_

Tout le monde était présent (J'ai dit tout le monde ? Mais non il manquait encore Jack comme d'habitude !) dans la salle, lorsque le général arriva.

**Jack:** (en arrivant) Mon général, on a une mission de prévue ?

**Hammond :** Non colonel, c'est le major Carter qui nous a réuni ici.

**Jack : **(la regardant) Carter ? Un problème ?

**Sam :** Non mon colonel (après un temps d'hésitation) En fait je suis avec quelqu'un, il s'appelle Pete et j'aimerais vous le présenter.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration et Sam ne savait comment l'interpréter, mais à ces mots Jack avait senti son cœur se serrer et se briser comme si on l'avait jeté du haut d'un précipice sans fond, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître conscient que tout le monde guettait sa réaction.

**Jack :** (se forçant à sourire) Pete ?

**Sam :** (souriant) Oui, il est policier et si vous êtes tous libre ce soir, nous pourrions dîner ensemble, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Janet emmenez Cassandra !

**Janet :** Bien sûr, elle sera ravie !

En la voyant si heureuse, il accepta comme tout le monde, en faisant bonne figure.

**Hammond :** Vous avez votre week-end !

**Jack :** C'est gentil ça, merci mon général !

Mais ce n'était que le début du cauchemar…

La soirée au restaurant se déroulait plutôt bien ou du moins pour certains. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait détesté, Cassandra aussi d'ailleurs, ce qui avait fait sourire Jack intérieurement. (Enfin une qui le soutient, non mais franchement vous lui trouvez quoi à ce c de Pete, désolé mais pour ceux qui l'aiment bien, il vaut mieux qu'ils s'arrêtent là !) Elle avait tout fait pour lui rendre la soirée plus agréable, la bonne excuse qu'ils avaient trouvée était la danse. Etant tous les deux d'excellents danseurs, ce qui avait étonné Daniel pour Jack, cela ne leur posait pas de problème, en plus ils pouvaient discuter et critiquer Pete tranquillement, sans avoir peur des oreilles indiscrètes. (Je vous dis pas l'état des oreilles de Pete à la fin de la soirée…de vrais choux-fleurs à cause des sifflements, bien sûr !)

**Cassandra :** Alors ?

**Jack** (souriant) Alors quoi ?

**Cassandra :** Joues pas au plus malin tu vas perdre !

**Jack :** (rigolant) Ah bon tu crois ça ?

**Cassandra :** (avec un sourire malicieux) Mais j'en suis sûre ! Personne ne résiste à mes interrogatoires !

**Jack :** (amusé) Tiens donc ! (Attention tu vas te faire avoir !)

**Cassandra :** (redevenant tout d'un coup sérieuse) Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

**Jack :** (soupirant) C'est son choix, Cassandra…

**Cassandra :** (sarcastique) Depuis quand le grand Jack O'Neill renonce-t-il aussi facilement ? (En voilà des paroles sensées !)

**Jack :** (levant les sourcils à la Teal'c) Grand ? (On se concentre Jack, on se concentre !)

**Cassandra :** Change pas de sujet !

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre (heureusement ou malheureusement selon le point de vue), Janet les interrompit.

**Janet :** Tu me le laisses un peu ? (Daniel où es-tu passé ?)

**Cassandra :** (faisant la moue) Je sais pas… (Moi aussi je veux Jack pour moi toute seule !)

**Jack :** (amusé) Il faut savoir partager Cassie !

**Cassandra :** (énervée de ne pas avoir eu sa réponse, à Jack) Et c'est ce qui va bientôt t'arriver si tu ne fais rien !

Puis elle les planta au milieu de la piste, et rejoignit la table où se trouvait Daniel, Teal'c, le général, Sam et Pete en grande discussion, enfin Teal'c écoutait, c'est Teal'c quoi !

**Janet :** C'est de Sam et Pete qu'elle parlait ?

Jack avait été troublé par les paroles de la jeune fille et était perdu dans ses pensées, il répondit inconsciemment, dans un souffle « oui ». Puis prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait dit, s'excusa auprès de Janet et sortit rapidement.

Sam ayant suivit la scène de loin, pensa qu'il était temps qu'elle ait une discussion avec son colonel, pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait, après tout c'était son ami… (Mais bien sûr…rien que son ami ! C'est moi qui écris des trucs comme ça !)

Quand elle sortit du restaurant, elle l'aperçut un peu plus loin, assis sur un banc dans le parc en train de regarder les étoiles.

**Sam :** Mon colonel ?

**Jack :** Carter

**Sam :** (gênée) Vous allez bien ?

**Jack :** J'avais besoin de prendre l'air pour réfléchir…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, en laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux

**Sam :** A quoi vous réfléchissiez ?

**Jack :** (en la regardant dans les yeux) A nous ! (Attention les yeux, Jack se lance !)

**Sam :** (se relevant d'un bond) Mais il n'y a pas de nous ! Il n'y en aura jamais !

Jack la regarda un instant et son regard se voila, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas à cause de l'obscurité qui les entourait. La violence de sa réaction l'avait énormément blessé, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner comme ça,

**Jack :** (la regardant à nouveau dans les yeux) Alors dites-moi que vous ne ressentez rien pour moi en me regardant ! Dites que le test Zatarc n'était rien pour vous, que…

**Sam :** (les larmes aux yeux) Arrêtez ! Vous ne dites ça seulement que parce que je suis avec Pete et que je suis bien avec lui ! (en colère) Vous m'avez toujours considérée comme une chose acquise et vous ne supportez pas que je vous préfère un autre homme ! C'est uniquement ça ! Votre ego est blessé, et vous ne le supportez pas ! (C'est quoi ce mensonge ! Ca me sidère d'écrire des trucs comme ça !)

**Jack :** (en colère lui aussi) C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de moi !

**Sam :** Oui ! (et lui tournant le dos) Au revoir mon colonel ! (Abrutie ! Oups ça m'a échappé, je l'aime bien Sam mais là c'est complètement stupide ce qu'elle vient de faire !)

Puis elle partit sans se retourner, laissant Jack anéanti par cette conversation,

**Jack :** _Ca y est tu l'as définitivement perdue ! Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, de toute façon pourquoi elle aimerait un homme comme toi ! Un vieux _(t'es pas vieux Jack !) _colonel grincheux, qui aurait dû partir à la retraite depuis longtemps…je détruis tout autour de moi, Charlie…mon mariage avec Sarah…Sam…_Il eut un rire nerveux, il resta longtemps sur le banc immobile, les yeux perdus dans le vague, oubliant totalement les autres, le repas, Pete mais pas Sam. Après une durée qu'il ne pourrait déterminer, il rentra finalement chez lui. Il avait tout le week-end pour réfléchir et se morfondre !

Le lendemain, Jack eut la surprise de voir débarquer Janet et Teal'c chez lui.

**Jack :** (ouvrant la porte) Un problème à la base ?

**Janet :** Non colonel.

**Jack :** Je vous en prie entrez, vous voulez boire quelque chose demanda t'il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le salon.

**Janet :** Je veux bien une bière.

**Teal'c** Un jus de fruit, O'Neill

**Jack :** Installez vous je vais chercher tout ça !

Il disparut quelques instants dans la cuisine et reviens avec les boissons.

**Jack :** Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

**Janet :** (gênée) Comme on ne vous a pas revu hier soir on se demandait si vous alliez bien… (Ca c'est des amis !)

**Jack :** Oh ! Je suis désolé…mais je n'aurais pas été de très bonne compagnie ! (intrigué) Ce qui m'étonne c'est que Daniel ne soit pas avec vous !

**Teal'c :** Daniel Jackson est allé voir le major Carter

**Jack :** (en regardant Janet, surpris) J'ai raté quelque chose, d'habitude c'est à vous que Carter se confit.

**Janet :** Nous ne nous sommes pas quittées en très bon terme hier soir…

**Jack :** A cause de moi ?

**Janet :** (souriant) Non pas du tout.

**Teal'c :** Le général est parti peu de temps après vous O'Neill, et quand le major Carter est revenue, elle paraissait… (Attention le prix de la plus grande phrase d'explication est pour…)

**Janet :** Troublée.(elle finit les phrases de Teal'c ! J'ai raté quelque chose ?)

Jack écoutait attentivement le discours de ses amis, et cette histoire le perturbait au plus au point.

**Jack :** Comment ça troublée ?

**Teal'c :** Elle semblait avoir pleuré, mais elle a dit que tout allait bien.

**Janet :** Puis Pete a dû partir à cause d'une urgence, alors elle nous a demandés ce que nous pensions de lui.

**Jack :** (intéressé) Et ?

**Janet :** Cassandra lui a dit de but en blanc qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne devrait pas être avec lui !

**Jack :** Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! Comment Carter a réagi ?

**Teal'c :** Mal ! (Clair, net et précis !)

**Janet :** Je ne sais pas trop, mais Daniel a défendu Sam, et Cassandra n'a pas apprécié ses remarques, et comme ni Teal'c, ni moi n'intervenions, il m'a dit…(sa voix se brisa)

**Teal'c :** Que le docteur Frasier aurait dû mieux élever sa fille pour ne pas lui laisser dire n'importe quoi, et surtout de juger les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas.

Jack était sidéré par les propos de Daniel, et connaissant certains sentiments que Janet éprouvait pour lui, il savait qu'elle avait dû être profondément blessée.

**Jack :** Je suis désolé Janet, quelque part c'est ma faute…

**Janet :** Non ! (baissant les yeux) S'il l'a dit c'est qu'il le pensait…

**Jack :** C'est faux Janet, vous êtes une mère excellente, surtout avec votre travail…

**Teal'c :** Je suis d'accord avec O'Neill

Elle leur fit un faible sourire.

**Janet :** Merci murmura t'elle

**Jack :** Et vous que pensez-vous de lui ? (Il perd pas le nord notre colonel !)

**Janet :** Je crois que je partage le même point de vue que Cassandra

**Teal'c :** Idem ici !

Jack sourit de voir que ses amis le soutenaient, et ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à discuter.

Le lundi matin dans la salle de briefing, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue, Sam n'avait pas reparlé à Jack depuis leur conversation au restaurant et elle l'évitait. Daniel aussi paraissait lui en vouloir, et ignorait royalement Janet. Teal'c était désolé de voir ses amis se déchirer ainsi mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arranger la situation. C'est donc dans une atmosphère plus que mauvaise que SG1 partit en mission.

Une semaine environ se déroula et les tensions étaient de plus en plus fortes au sein de l'équipe, le général commençait à redouter de devoir les séparer, c'était quand même sa meilleure équipe, et ses amis. Cependant cela ne pouvait plus durer car toute la base en faisait les frais, surtout si Daniel avait le malheur de passer entre les mains de Janet au retour des missions !

Ce jour là, SG1 était parti pour une mission de routine et devait revenir dans 2 heures lorsque…

_**« Activation non programmée de la porte, Activation non programmée de la porte »**_

**Hammond :** Sergent, est que nous recevons un code ?

**Sergent Siler :** Oui mon général, c'est SG1

**Hammond :** (inquiet) Ouvrez l'iris ! Ils ne devaient rentrer que dans 2 heures.

Le vortex bleuté s'ouvrit, laissant passer un colonel O'Neill visiblement très énervé, suivi par le docteur Jackson qui l'était tout autant.

**Daniel :** (criant) Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça !

**Jack :** (criant lui aussi) Ca ne vous regarde pas !

**Daniel :** Je pensais que vous aviez changé ! Mais visiblement vous êtes comme tous les militaires, têtu et borné ! (ça c'est méchant !)

**Jack :** Si les militaires vous embêtent autant, ne venez pas travailler dans une base militaire ! Docteur ! (Raisonnement scientifique ! Euh…y a pas une erreur !)

**Daniel :** Mais si je vous supporte c'est que je n'ai pas le choix ! Colonel !

**Sam :** Daniel, Colonel !

**Jack :** (criant) Restez en dehors de ça, major !

**Daniel :** Vous n'avez pas à lui parler comme ça !

**Jack :** (se rapprochant de lui) C'est vrai que vous vous savez parler aux femmes !

**Daniel** :(virant au rouge) Vous allez trop loin !

**Jack :** (avec un regard meurtrier) Non Daniel ! C'est vous qui êtes allé trop loin et vous savez très bien de quoi je parle !

Son regard était terrifiant, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et peu de gens pouvait soutenir un tel regard. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer dans les yeux, puis finalement Daniel détourna le regard. Alors seulement le colonel reprit la parole :

**Jack :** Vous avez cependant raison sur une chose, nous sommes tous allés trop loin…Je parlerais au général et vous serez définitivement débarrassé de moi !

Ensuite il tourna les talons, descendit rapidement la rampe et quitta la salle devant les soldats et le général sidérés par cet échange. Teal'c, le sourcil levé, observa un instant Daniel et Sam puis sans un mot partit lui aussi en direction de l'infirmerie.

Le briefing se passa dans un silence de mort entrecoupé par le résumé de chaque coéquipier.

**Hammond :** Bien, SG1 vous êtes en vacances pour une semaine, j'espère que vous serez calmés d'ici là ! Colonel dans mon bureau !

A peine Jack avait fermé la porte,

**Hammond :** Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend à tous depuis deux semaines !

**Jack :** Je ne sais pas mon général mais je souhaiterais que vous me changiez d'équipe…pour l'instant.

**Hammond :** C'est hélas ce que je dois me résoudre à faire puisque vous n'avez pas résolu le problème…mais vous comptez partir ?

**Jack :** C'est possible mon général, et puis plus rien ne me retient ici…vous avez vu comme moi où nous en sommes arrivés !

**Hammond :** (soupirant) Réfléchissez colonel, vous donnerez votre réponse à votre retour !

**Jack :** A vos ordres !

FIN DU FLASH BACK 

_Et oui voilà comment tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse incroyable, d'abord Sam puis Daniel…En à peine deux semaines il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait comme un fou et son meilleur ami depuis sept ans ! Heureusement il avait Teal'c, le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, Janet, une véritable amie qui souffrait comme lui à cause de l'attitude de Daniel et Sam et enfin Cassandra, qui faisait tout pour leur changer les idées malgré sa tristesse._

Ce soir il allait avec Teal'c chez Janet et Cassandra pour dîner, tous les quatre s'étaient considérablement rapprochés depuis ce dîner au restaurant. Quelque part il en était heureux car ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec Cassie, et il savait que Teal'c et Janet aussi appréciaient ces moments passés ensembles, même s'il y avait deux grands absents.

De leur côté, Sam et Daniel aussi tentaient de combler le manque, Sam s'était rendue compte que Pete n'était pas fait pour elle, et avait rompu. Au fond d'elle-même, quand elle oubliait sa colère, elle savait qu'elle aimait Jack, mais maintenant beaucoup de choses avaient changé et rien ne serait plus comme avant. Ils s'étaient blessés bien plus en quinze jours, qu'au cours des sept années passées à cacher leurs sentiments.

Quand Jack rentra chez lui, tard dans la soirée, il était triste et désemparé. Il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision, cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il en était là de son raisonnement quand tout à coup Jack se retrouva téléporté à bord d'un vaisseau Asgard.

**Jack:** Thor!

**Thor:** Salutations O'Neill.

**Jack :** Il y a un problème ? La Terre est en danger ?

**Thor :** Non O'Neill, en fait je suis là pour vous.

**Jack :** (surpris) Pour moi ?

**Thor :** J'ai une proposition à vous faire…je suis au courant pour votre équipe, et votre décision de quitter le SGC !

**Jack :** (ébahi) Comment vous faites pour savoir tout ça ! (ouai moi aussi je me pose la question !)

**Thor** (ignorant la remarque du colonel) Vous avez un grand rôle à jouer dans le destin de votre planète O'Neill, vous ne pouvez abandonner !

**Jack :** Mais…

**Thor :** Laissez moi terminer, je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas rester au SGC…c'est pour cela que je vous propose de vous joindre à nous !

**Jack :** Que je parte avec vous ! (Il comprend vite quand il veut !)

**Thor :** En effet, le conseil a donné son accord, tout dépend de vous. Cependant ce sera pour une durée d'environ un an et sans retour possible.

**Jack :** Attendez une seconde…vous me proposez de continuer la guerre contre les goa'ulds à vos côtés, sans être sur Terre! Et c'est quoi mon destin ? (On se concentre Jack !)

**Thor :** Vous avez la possibilité, si vous acceptez O'Neill de passer les épreuves pour que la Terre puisse devenir la cinquième race, et vous serez le représentant de la Tauri auprès du conseil.

**Jack :** Moi, le représentant de la Terre !…Et le départ serait prévu pour quand ?

**Thor :** Dans deux jours, mais personne ne doit être au courant…

**Jack :** C'est rapide…Euh je pourrais le dire à mes amis ?

**Thor :** Si vous avez confiance en eux…Je vous laisse réfléchir O'Neill, dans deux jours vous me donnerez votre réponse.

**Jack :** C'est d'accord, au revoir.

Quelques instants plus tard il se retrouvait à nouveau dans son salon, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il passa toute la nuit à réfléchir et au lever du jour il avait pris sa décision.

Deux heures plus tard Jack se rendit à la base et se dirigea vers le bureau du général. Il était nerveux, il allait laisser les sept dernières années de sa vie derrière lui, et il espérait qu 'il ne le regretterait pas. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

**Voix :** Entrez !

**Jack :** (entrant et se mettant au garde à vous) Mon général !

**Hammond :** (surpris) Colonel ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, vous êtes en congés.

**Jack :** Je sais mon général, mais j'ai pris ma décision et je tenais à vous en faire part assez rapidement.

**Hammond :** (craignant le pire) Je vous écoute…

**Jack :** (lui tendant une lettre) Je vous donne ma démission, mon général, je préfère quitter le SGC maintenant.

**Hammond :** (contrarié) Vous êtes sûr colonel ? Je suppose que rien ne vous fera changer d'avis ?

**Jack :** En effet mon général.

**Hammond :** Alors que comptez vous faire Jack ?

**Jack :** Je crois que je vais voyager un peu, j'ai besoin de changer d'air…_Ca pour changer d'air, ça va être le cas…mais je ne peux rien lui dire sinon il va devoir prévenir ces supérieurs…j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas plus tard !_ Je vais aller vider mes quartiers, mon général.

**Hammond :** C'est d'accord, vous souhaitez l'annoncer vous même à SG 1 ?

**Jack :** Oui…convoquez les ainsi que le doc, j'arrive dans quelques instants. (faisant face au général) Ca a été un honneur de servir sous vos ordres mon général.

Quelques instants plus tard SG 1, le docteur et le général étaient dans la salle de briefing Jack arriva peu de temps après il paraissait serein mais au fond de lui il avait peur, il espérait que Daniel et surtout Sam réagissent à son annonce…

**Hammond :** Ah colonel vous voici, je vous laisse la parole

**Jack :** Merci mon général.

Il regarda alors toutes les personnes autour de la table pendant quelques secondes et se lança.

**Jack :** Bien je tenais à vous dire que je m'en vais, je quitte SG 1 et le SGC…

Seul un silence accueillit la nouvelle, Teal'c leva son sourcil, Janet soupira, Daniel resta immobile les yeux fixés sur la table de briefing de même que Sam.

Celle ci refusait de réagir, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas ! Elle lui en voulait toujours, puis voyant que l'annonce était finie, elle se leva et quitta la pièce avec Daniel. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, le général fut attristé de voir que tout allait se terminer ainsi, alors qu'ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde. Secrètement il avait espéré qu'au moins l'un des deux réagirait et que Jack reste. Mais apparemment tout était perdu. Le colonel O'Neill allait quitter définitivement la base de Cheyenne Mountain. (Je fais dans le pathétique maintenant !)

**Teal'c :** Vous êtes sûr de vous O'Neill ?

**Jack :** (avec un faible sourire) Oui Teal'c, il le faut…je suis désolé mais je dois partir.

**Teal'c :** Je ne vous en veux pas O'Neill (se tournant vers le général) Pouvez vous me changer d'équipe général Hammond ?

**Hammond :** Si vous le souhaitez Teal'c, SG 1 va donc être démantelée…

Il poussa un faible soupir et quitta la pièce.

**Jack :** (regardant alors Janet et Teal'c) : Je ne vous ai pas tout dit…

Les autres le regardèrent surpris, et Janet pris enfin la parole

**Janet :** Pardon ?

**Jack :** Je ne peux pas vous en parler ici, et pour l'instant je dois aller vider mes quartiers, on a qu'à se retrouver pour déjeuner !

**Teal'c :** Je vais vous aider O'Neill

**Janet** Moi aussi

**Jack :** (avec un petit sourire) Alors allons y !

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à faire des cartons, malgré le départ imminent de Jack l'ambiance était assez détendue, puis Janet dû les laisser pour aller soigner SG 5 qui rentrait de mission.

Le moment tant redouté était arrivé, Jack regarda une dernière fois cette pièce, qui avait été pendant sept ans ses quartiers, et son cœur se serra, il allait laisser cette vie derrière lui mais il savait qu'il le devait. Teal'c et O'Neill marchaient en silence tout en portant les derniers cartons, et les soldats qu'ils croisaient les regardaient surpris, le colonel les saluait, c'était sa manière de leur dire au revoir.

Arrivé devant les ascenseurs, ils trouvèrent le général qui les attendait avec Daniel et Sam. Hammond serra chaleureusement la main de Jack en lui souhaitant bonne chance, puis le colonel s'approcha de Daniel et Sam, il leur tendit la main mais aucun des deux ne fit un geste pour la prendre. Jack en fut très blessé mais essaya de ne pas le montrer faisant comme si de rien n'était. Teal'c avait haussé son (éternel) sourcil alors que le général parut choqué devant cette immobilité, ils l'avaient humilié, au fond de lui Georges ne pensait pas qu'ils en arriveraient là. Janet arriva à ce moment là mettant fin aux adieux. Jack, Teal'c et Janet montèrent alors dans l'ascenseur qui les menaient vers la surface.

Dans l'ascenseur :

**Teal'c :** Pourquoi Daniel Jackson et le major Carter ont refusé de vous serrer la main O'Neill ?

**Janet :** Quoi !

**Jack :** (avec un faible sourire pour les rassurer) Ce n'est pas grave…c'était encore trop tôt !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Jack et Janet remarqua deux sacs dans l'entrée.

**Janet :** Vous partez en voyage Jack ?

**Jack :** Installez-vous, ça risque d'être long…

Jack leur raconta donc toute l'histoire, la visite de Thor, sa décision de partir avec lui et sa discussion avec le général. Les deux autres l'écoutaient attentivement mais étaient très surpris de cette annonce. En effet ils avaient pensé que Jack abandonnait la lutte contre les Goa'ulds, mais finalement il partait pour la survie de la Terre. Ils discutèrent tellement qu'ils ne virent pas l'après midi passer.

**Janet :** Alors on ne va plus vous voir ?

**Jack :** Non, c'est malheureusement impossible…mais dès qu'un vaisseau Asgard passera dans les parages je leur demanderais de laisser une rose jaune devant chez vous Janet ! Comme ça vous saurez que je vais bien, et il vous suffira de la mettre à l'infirmerie…comme un code ! finit-il en souriant.

Janet eut un sourire et Teal'c haussa le sourcil.

**Teal'c :** Qui d'autre est au courant ? (Un jaffa garde toujours les pieds sur Terre !)

**Jack :** Personne, je ne pouvais pas le dire au général sinon il aurait été obligé de le signaler ! Pour Cassandra…je ne pense pas qu'il faille le lui dire maintenant…mais je suis certain qu'elle aura vite des soupçons et qu'elle posera des questions ! (silence) Waouw vous avez vu l'heure, je propose qu'on aille chercher Cassie et qu'on passe la soirée ensemble !

**Janet :** Ca marche !

La soirée se passa à merveille mais trop rapidement au goût de Cassandra. Celle-ci avait été mise au courant du départ de Jack et elle était triste mais voyant l'attitude Sam et Daniel envers eux, elle comprenait qu'ils avaient tous besoin de prendre du recul, surtout Jack.

Le lendemain, Thor téléporta Jack dans son vaisseau et ils quittèrent rapidement la Terre. Jack avait le cœur lourd de partir sachant qu'il ne reverrait pas ses amis avant un long moment mais il avait besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments…et ses pensées se tournaient souvent vers Sam, il ne pouvait pas cesser de l'aimer malgré tout ce qui s'était passé…

A SUIVRE…

N'oubliez pas les petits (ou gros) commentaires ! Ca fait toujours plaisir à un auteur d'en recevoir ! Et puis si j'en reçois, la suite arrivera plus vite ! Moi…du chantage ! Qui a osé dire ça ! Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Tout change ! (partie 2)

**Auteur :** Cilou 

**Mon adresse e-mil :** : Drame (?En fait je sais pas si je peux dire ça, j'expérimente un nouveau genre), Aventure et Romance, bref petit mélange à ma façon et on verra le résultat ! 

**Résumé :** Suite de la première partie ! Je suis sûre que vous n'auriez jamais deviné ! On reprend là où on en était resté !

**Spoiler :** Saison 7 mais Janet est toujours vivante et j'ai dû sans doute sauter quelques épisodes ! Pertes de mémoire précoces !

**Disclaimer :** C'est toujours la même chose, pas de fric, rien n'est à moi à part ma connerie ! (quelqu'un sait si la MGM ne fait pas par le plus grand des hasards des soldes sur certains de ses personnages ?)

**Note de l'auteur :** Visiblement il faut toujours en faire une ! Donc je dirais seulement, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Quoi ! 2 lignes c'est pas suffisant ? Mais j'ai rien à dire moi ! Enfin si mais c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit une fic ! Pour vous saouler, voilà vous savez tout ! Et oui il ne faut pas me lancer sinon je ne m'arrête plus !

Je dédie cette fic à Logan et Léa qui se reconnaîtront (du moins je l'espère !)

**Bonne lecture !**

**Précédemment :** _Jack se dispute avec Sam et Daniel, et ils ne peuvent plus se supporter. Suite à de trop nombreuses tensions, il décide de quitter SG 1 et le SGC. C'est alors que Thor lui propose de partir avec lui pour un an afin de pouvoir passer les épreuves qui feraient de la Terre la cinquième race. _(si vous voulez un résumé plus complet allez lire la première partie ! Ce sera plus simple !)

Jack avait été présenté au conseil et ses membres l'avaient bien accueilli même si les Furlings étaient les plus réticents. Peu à peu il apprit leurs coutumes, les langages, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Daniel serait fou de joie d'apprendre tout ça. Les différentes races lui avaient montré quelques-unes unes de leurs technologies, dont il apprit rapidement l'usage. En fait Jack avait été totalement accepté, et il partait souvent en «mission » avec Thor et les Asgards en guerre contre les réplicateurs. En quittant la Terre, l'ex-colonel avait pris certaines armes à l'armurerie, en pensant que ça pourrait toujours servir même si elles étaient si « primitives » pour les autres races! Les Asgards les avaient copiés et Jack avait enseigné leur maniement.

Pendant ce temps sur Terre, l'ambiance était morne depuis le départ d'O'Neill, les membres restant de SG 1 et le docteur Frasier ne se parlaient plus. Daniel et Sam avaient été affectés à SG 2 et Teal'c à SG 4, le départ du colonel O'Neill avait juste été le point d'orgue signant la fin de SG 1 mais même si personne à la base n'en parlait le dynamisme, la solidarité et l'amitié qui existaient entre les membres manquait à tous. Des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres courraient sur le départ si soudain du colonel et la dissolution de l'équipe mais peu à peu les bruits se calmèrent car personne n'avait plus d'hypothèses à formuler sur la question.

De temps à autres Janet trouvait une rose devant sa porte et Cassandra devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse sur l'envoyeur. Teal'c et Janet avouèrent donc tout à Cassandra qui fut contente d'apprendre que Jack n'avait pas abandonné le combat contre les goa'ulds mais elle s'inquiétait aussi de le savoir en vie.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Jack et le général avait ordonné un inventaire de tout le matériel médical, armement et autres en vue du vote du budget. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle de briefing, des techniciens, certains chefs d'équipes SG, Sam, Daniel, Janet et Teal'c, c'est alors qu'un soldat arrivant de l'armurerie annonça qu'il manquait certaines armes.

**Hammond :** Quel genre ?

**Soldat :** Deux P-90, plusieurs pistolets et des zats, mon général.

Teal'c et Janet se regardèrent amusés, ils auraient dû se douter que Jack ne partirait pas les mains vides…

Les mois s'écoulaient lentement mais Janet, Teal'c et Cassandra étaient de plus en plus inquiets, cela faisait un petit moment déjà que Jack ne donnait plus signe de vie. Ils essayaient de se rassurer en se disant que s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, Thor les aurait prévenus. C'est donc dans cette atmosphère assez tendue que Teal'c et SG 4 partirent en mission. Cela devait être une simple mission de routine, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la planète, le combat faisait rage. Ils découvrirent avec horreur des centaines de réplicateurs arriver vers eux, attirés par l'énergie dégagée par la porte. (Oh oh…petit problème !)

**Teal'c :** Nous ne pouvons plus utiliser la porte !

**Capitaine Johnson :** Pourquoi ? Au contraire il faut se tirer d'ici !

**Teal'c :** Si nous enclenchons la porte, l'énergie produite va en attirer toujours plus, et nous prendrions le risque d'en ramener sur Terre ! (Quel optimisme !)

**Colonel Lewis :** Teal'c a raison…nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre…

Tous savaient ce que cela signifiait…la mort les attendait, ils étaient perdus, cependant ils combattaient efficacement mais peu à peu les munitions s'épuisaient, tous les membres de l'équipe avaient tous été plus ou moins blessés, seul Teal'c n'avait que des plaies superficielles. Alors qu'ils voyaient leur fin arriver avec horreur…un miracle se produisit. En un instant ils se retrouvèrent à bord d'un vaisseau.

**Colonel Lewis :** Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Où est ce qu'on est ?

**Teal'c** (calmement) Nous sommes à bord d'un vaisseau Asgard… (Et le sourcil ?)

A ce moment là, un Asgard apparut dans un rayon de téléportation :

**Asgard :** Salutations Tau'ri ! Je me nomme Freyer, (s'adressant à Teal'c) vos amis sont blessés, nous allons les soigner, pendant ce temps quelqu'un va venir vous informer de la situation.

Sur ce il disparut emmenant avec lui, le reste de SG 4, laissant Teal'c seul dans la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard, un rayon de téléportation laissa apparaître un nouvel arrivant.

Salut Teal'c !

A ces mots Teal'c se retourna vivement

**Teal'c :** (surpris et heureux) O'Neill ! (Ben ça alors ! On s'y attendait pas !)

**Jack :** Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir !

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, cela faisait quatre mois que Jack ne l'avait pas vu et il n'espérait pas le voir avant de nombreux mois.

**Teal'c :** Nous commencions à nous inquiéter de ne plus avoir de vos nouvelles…

**Jack :** Je suis désolé mais en ce moment nous avons beaucoup de travail avec les réplicateurs, et il n'y a pas de vaisseau proche de la Terre. D'ailleurs comment ça se passe là bas ? Tout le monde va bien ?

**Teal'c :** Nous avons tout dit à Cassandra…

**Jack :** Je me doutais bien qu'elle se poserait des questions !

**Teal'c :** Janet va bien mais elle s'inquiète comme nous, le docteur Jackson et le major Carter sont en bonne santé, mais nous nous parlons que très rarement.

Jack le remercia d'un sourire, Teal'c avait compris que malgré tout ce qui c'était passé, O'Neill voulait savoir ce qui se passait en son absence.

**Jack :** Et le général ?

**Teal'c :** Je crois qu'il regrette votre départ, la base n'est plus la même sans vous, le capitaine Whitman fait quelques blagues de temps à autre, ce qui fait enrager le général !

**Jack :** (avec un sourire) Sacré Whitman…ça ne m'étonne pas de lui ! En fait Teal'c c'est moi qui lui aie implicitement demandé de prendre la relève…mais ça personne ne le sait !

Teal'c sourit légèrement, même loin de chez lui O'Neill n'avait pas changé et faisait toujours partie intégrante du SGC. Le jaffa l'observa alors plus attentivement, Jack avait de nouvelles petites cicatrices sur le visage et les bras, sûrement faites par les réplicateurs. Mais il paraissait plus serein, plus apaisé que lors de son départ quelques mois auparavant. Après un court silence Jack reprit la parole.

**Jack :** (souriant) Il faut quand même que je vous fasse un point de la situation, sinon ils vont trouver ça louche ! (regardant par la fenêtre du vaisseau) En fait nous ignorons encore comment les réplicateurs sont arrivés sur cette planète, mais la population présente a réussi à prévenir les Asgards. Nous sommes venus pour les évacuer, les transferts étaient terminés quand vous êtes arrivés. J'ai insisté auprès de Thor pour venir vous chercher parce que je me doutais que vous ne voudriez pas réutiliser la porte. Les Asgards préféraient attendre, c'est pour cela que nous ne vous avons pas téléportés tout de suite. Je suis désolé Teal'c.

**Teal'c :** Ce n'est pas grave O'Neill.

**Jack :** Maintenant ils ne devraient plus tarder à envoyer la bombe…(se tournant vers Teal'c avec un grand sourire) J'ai quelque chose pour vous…

Il ouvrit alors sa main devant le jaffa, elle contenait trois petites étoiles brillantes.

**Jack :** Je les ai trouvées au cours d'une de mes missions et Thor m'a permis de les conserver, elles sont en cristal pur mais on ne sait pas si elles ont une utilité. Il y en a une pour vous, et une pour Janet et Cassandra ! Comme ça vous penserez à moi !

**Teal'c :** Merci O'Neill cela me touche beaucoup, je les leur donnerais ! dit-il en inclinant la tête.

A ce moment un hologramme de Thor apparut dans la pièce et s'adressa à eux.

**Thor :** Salutations Teal'c ! O'Neill vous a mis au courant, je suppose ?

**Teal'c :** (s'inclinant) En effet Thor

**Thor :** Nous allons vous déposer sur la planète la plus proche ayant une porte des étoiles pour que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous. O'Neill nous devons y aller.

**Jack :** Entendu, j'arrive ! (se tournant vers Teal'c) Veillez bien sur eux Teal'c ! J'essayerais de trouver un moyen de vous donner de mes nouvelles !

Ils se saluèrent puis Jack disparut dans un nouveau rayon. Quelques instants plus tard, Freyer arrivait avec les autres membres de SG 4.

**Freyer :** Nous allons vous déposer dans quelques minutes. Et il disparut.

**Colonel Lewis :** Nous avons trois heures de retard, j'espère que le général n'aura pas envoyé d'équipe de secours.

**Teal'c :** Cela aurait été impossible.

**Capitaines Johnson / Mattews :** Pourquoi ? (Question idiote…réponse…)

**Teal'c :** Les Asgards ont dû détruire la planète pour éliminer les réplicateurs, la porte a été détruite.

**Mattews :** Ca va leur faire un choc quand on va revenir !

**Lewis :** On verra ça plus tard, messieurs !

Ils furent téléportés devant la porte d'une autre planète et rentrèrent sur Terre.

Au même moment sur Terre.

**Hammond :** Depuis combien de temps SG 4 devrait être rentré, sergent ?

**Siler :** Trois heures mon général

_**« Activation non programmé de la porte, activation non programmée de la porte »**_

Alors que Sam et Daniel arrivaient en salle des commandes, le code de SG 4 s'afficha sur l'écran.

**Siler :** Je ne comprends pas mon général !

**Hammond :** Quoi donc sergent ?

**Siler :** Ce ne sont pas les coordonnées de P8J938 !

**Sam :** Mon général…si ce sont eux…

**Hammond :** (inquiet) Ouvrez l'iris, (au micro) deux équipes d'intervention et une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement !

Janet arriva rapidement en salle d'embarquement, bientôt rejointe par le général, Sam et Daniel. Tous fixaient intrigués le vortex bleuté. C'est alors qu'SG 4 franchit la porte en parfaite santé.

**Johnson :** (voyant tous les militaires prêts à tirer) Waouw quel accueil !

**Lewis :** Ce n'est pas le moment Capitaine !

Ils descendirent la rampe et se retrouvèrent devant le général.

**Hammond :** Que c'est t'il passé colonel ?

**Lewis :** Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par les réplicateurs alors les Asgards nous ont aidé mon général.

Janet regarda alors Teal'c avec espoir et celui-ci approuva d'un léger hochement de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait des nouvelles.

**Hammond :** Passez à l'infirmerie et débriefing immédiat.

**Tous :** A vos ordres !

Une heure plus tard, le général, SG 4, Sam, Daniel et Janet, qui avait été conviée exceptionnellement, se retrouvèrent en salle de briefing. Le colonel Lewis et surtout Teal'c expliquèrent ce qu'ils savaient, hormis Janet personne ne se doutait que celui qui avait tout expliqué au jaffa n'était autre que Jack. A la fin du briefing, Janet invita Teal'c chez elle pour qu'ils puissent en parler avec Cassandra.

Teal'c leur remis le cadeau de Jack, elles étaient très touchées surtout Cassandra, les étoiles brillaient encore plus que lorsque Jack les lui avait données sur le vaisseau. Elles décidèrent de les porter en pendentifs pour les avoir toujours sur elles.

Jack aidait les Asgards pour trouver une planète d'accueil pour les réfugiés mais son attention fut attirée par une jeune fille, très belle, brune aux yeux verts, elle devait avoir à peine plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Mais ce qui l'étonna, c'est qu'elle reste seule, elle paraissait ailleurs comme si elle était déconnectée de la réalité.

**Jack :** (se penchant vers elle) Salut !

Bonjour…

**Jack :** Comment tu t'appelles ? (lui tendant la main) Moi c'est Jack !

Je m'appelle Emma, (le regardant attentivement) Vous n'êtes pas un tock'ra, n'est ce pas ?

**Jack :** (souriant) Non je viens de la Terre…

**Emma :** (le coupant) Le premier monde !

**Jack :** Oui c'est ça !

**Emma :** Que faîtes vous aussi loin de chez vous ?

**Jack :** (soupirant) C'est une longue histoire… Mais toi pourquoi restes tu seule ?

**Emma :** (les larmes aux yeux) J'ai tout perdu…ma famille, mon fiancé, mon monde et tout ça c'est à cause de moi !

**Jack :** (la voyant si désemparée la prend dans ses bras) Ce n'est pas ta faute, les réplicateurs ont envahi ta planète et vous avez fait de votre mieux…

**Emma :** Non, les réplicateurs n'ont pas été envoyés ici par hasard.

**Jack :** (surpris) Viens avec moi, tu m'expliqueras plus tard. (la regardant dans les yeux) D'accord ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Jack avait été troublé par les propos d'Emma, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle, mais il ignorait encore quoi.

Un peu plus tard il en parla avec Thor. Ils allèrent donc voir Emma ensemble.

**Jack** Salut !

**Emma :** Bonjour ! Vous êtes un Asgard ?

**Thor :** (hochant la tête) En effet.

**Emma :** Je sais que notre planète est…était sous votre protection…(silence) mais vous devez savoir…cependant je souhaiterai tout expliquer devant le grand conseil.

A ces mots Jack et Thor ouvrirent des yeux ronds (encore plus que d'habitude pour Thor !)

**Thor :** (clignant des yeux) Vous voulez voir le conseil des quatre races ?

**Emma :** Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais c'est important ! (les regardant à tour de rôle) Très important !

Jack se tourna alors vers Thor attendant sa décision, car même s'il avait un rôle assez important, il n'avait aucun rôle décisionnel en rapport avec le conseil. La Terre n'était pas encore la cinquième race et Jack devait encore attendre avant de pouvoir passer les épreuves. Thor remis la demande d'Emma et elle fut acceptée mais il fallait attendre un peu pour réunir tous les membres.

Comme Emma n'avait plus de famille, elle décida de rester sur la planète Asgard. Jack l'aidait à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, elle s'intégra assez rapidement car ses connaissances étaient étonnantes. Jack et Emma s'entendaient bien, mais elle avait des moments d'abattement et il faisait tout pour la faire sourire et lui changer les idées.

_Il était encore tombé sur une scientifique ! _Souvent quand il l'observait et qu'elle se lançait exprès dans des théories scientifiques pour l'énerver, il revoyait la même étincelle que dans les yeux de Sam… _Sam, sa Sam…non Jack ! Arrête de te torturer pour rien…Mais si…JACK ! Stop tu es loin, elle ne sait même pas que tu es là, et puis elle doit être mariée à l'heure qu'il est avec ce c de Pete ! Arrrrrg ça suffit ! Pourquoi se torturer…_

Voyant qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Emma s'était arrêtée et elle l'observait silencieusement, elle fut troublée par son regard, il paraissait lointain mais ce qui la troubla surtout ce fut la tristesse et la souffrance qu'il exprimait. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui sourit. Chacun avait ses secrets mais ils se sentaient tous les deux en confiance, et le fait d'avoir tout (ou presque tout perdu) les rapprochaient. Au grand malheur de Thor, elle avait le même humour décapant que Jack et maniait le sarcasme à merveille, ce qui lors de certaines réunions mettait une certaine ambiance. Peu à peu leur complicité se renforçait, Jack avait trouvé en Emma une seconde chance, comme la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eu et Emma, un père protecteur, qui prenait soin d'elle avec qui elle adorait passer du temps. Un jour ils avaient même demandé à Thor de les envoyer sur la planète des Nox pour que Jack puisse lui apprendre à pêcher, ça en avait sidéré plus d'un !

Enfin, deux mois plus tard le conseil fut réuni, même s'il ne devait aller à la réunion Jack était nerveux, Thor leur avait dit qu'il y avait plusieurs tock'ra sur la planète, et il redoutait de trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Ils furent accueillit par Lya et Emma et Thor se rendirent de suite au conseil. Jack décida de se balader sur la planète car le calme et le paysage lui rappelaient son chalet dans le Minnesota.

Jack se promenait depuis environ une heure dans les jardins, quand il aperçut celui qu'il redoutait de voir, Jacob Carter était devant lui. (Ennuis à l'horizon ?) Lorsque celui ci fut à sa hauteur, il eut un hoquet de surprise, Jack était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir chez les Nox ! Revenu de sa surprise, et aidé par Selmac il entama la discussion.

**Jacob:** Jack?

**Jack: **Bonjour Jacob, Selmac!

**Jacob :** (perdu) Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, à ma dernière visite sur Terre Georges m'a dit que vous aviez démissionné !

**Jack :** C'est le cas.

**Jacob :** Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit par rapport à votre présence ici?

**Jack :** Parce qu'il ne sait pas que je suis ici Jacob, et presque personne le sait ! (CQFD ! Jack deviendrait il scientifique malgré lui ?)

**Jacob :** (encore plus perdu) Quoi !

**Jack :** (soupirant) Venez, je vais vous expliquer…mais personne ne doit savoir ce que je vais vous dire !

Ils marchèrent un moment le long des allées verdoyantes, et Jack lui raconta son départ, la visite de Thor, son nouveau rôle et le fait que seul Teal'c, Janet et Cassandra soient au courant de sa véritable destination.

**Jacob :** Alors vous allez passer les épreuves pour que la Terre devienne la cinquième race ?

**Jack :** Quand le conseil l'aura décidé, oui...Jacob, je peux vous demander un service ?

**Jacob :** Bien sûr Jack, je vous écoute.

**Jack :** Quand êtes vous allé sur Terre pour la dernière fois ?

**Jacob :** Ca fait environ un mois.

**Jack :** Comment est ce qu'ils allaient ?

**Jacob :** (avec un léger sourire) Je les ai trouvé changé…eux et toute la base d'ailleurs !

**Jack :** changés ?

**Jacob :** L'ambiance n'est plus la même, (souriant) et puis je n'ai plus personne qui ose m'envoyer des piques ! (Alors ça c'est trop triste !)

**Jack :** (avec un léger sourire) Vous m'en voyez navré Jacob ! (redevenant sérieux) En fait si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais que vous leur disiez que je vais bien ! En ce moment tous les vaisseaux Asgards sont mobilisés pour la guerre contre les réplicateurs ! Je n'ai aucun moyen d'avoir de leur nouvelles, ni eux des miennes !

**Jacob :** Je comprends très bien Jack et je serais ravi de vous aider.

**Jack :** Je sais que je vous mets dans une situation embêtante par rapport à votre fille et au général…

**Jacob :** (le coupant) Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

Quand Hammond lui avait appris le départ de Jack et surtout l'attitude de Sam et Daniel lorsqu'il avait quitté la base, Jacob avait été choqué car comme tout le monde il savait qu' SG 1 était une équipe plus que soudée et liée par des liens très forts (enfin surtout deux membres de l'équipe !). Pour tout arranger, c'est ce moment là que Sam avait choisi pour lui présenter Pete, mais le tock'ra ne l'aimait pas, de plus Sam ne pouvait pas l'aimer puisque c'était de Jack dont elle était amoureuse. Cela avait entraîné une dispute mais qui s'était arrangée avec le temps. Leurs rapports étaient encore quelque peu tendus et désormais plus personne n'osait parler de Jack à la base, en présence des ex membres de SG 1 ou du général !

Après l'entrevue, Jack repartit sur la planète Asgard avec Emma et Thor le cœur plus léger sachant que ces amis allaient enfin avoir de ses nouvelles.

Cependant il lui parut qu'Emma était plus préoccupée qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Il décida alors de lui en parler.

**Jack :** Emma, qu'est qui te tracasse ?

**Emma :** (sarcastique) C'est si discret que ça !

**Jack :** (avec une petite moue) En fait tu t'en sorts plutôt bien, mais tu fais toujours cette tête quand quelque chose te pose problème !

**Emma :** (innocemment) Quelle tête ?

**Jack :** N'essaies pas de noyer le poisson ! (Minnesota ?)

**Emma :** Tu parles en connaisseur je suppose ?

**Jack :** (un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et ignorant la question) Tu as le bout du nez légèrement froncé et tu mordilles ta lèvre inférieure…alors maintenant dis moi ce qui te tracasse ? (Comment éluder une question par Jack O'Neill !)

**Emma :** (voyant qu'il était vraiment inquiet) D'accord…mon entrevue avec le conseil c'est plutôt bien passé jusqu'à…

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, elle, cherchant à puiser dans ce regard brun chocolat toute la force nécessaire pour tout lui dire, et lui pour lire en elle. Pour la rassurer Jack la prit dans ses bras, alors se sentant enfin prête à tout dire, Emma commença son récit.

**Emma :** Tu te rappelles quand je suis arrivée…je t'ai dit que j'étais fiancée…

Jack hocha seulement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

**Emma :** Jyl était un tock'ra…

**Jack :** (sursauta) Quoi ! Oh…alors c'est pour ça que tu as su que je n'en étais pas un, quand on s'est rencontré ?

**Emma :** (avec un faible sourire) En partie, en fait je peux ressentir la présence d'un symbiote (voyant le regard de Jack) non je n'ai pas été possédée…en fait la prophétie s'est accomplie ! Et le conseil a peur !

**Jack :** (perdu) Peur ? Mais de quoi ?

**Emma :** Mais pour moi, et…pour l'enfant que je porte !

**Jack :** Tu es enceinte ! (la serrant dans ses bras) C'est merveilleux, il t'a laissé une partie de lui à tout jamais Emma…comme ça il vivra toujours en lui, ou elle!

A ces mots, elle se cala plus confortablement dans les bras rassurants qui l'entouraient et posant ses mains sur son ventre, elle sourit, mais ce sourire était comme triste.

**Emma :** Oui tu as raison, nous vivrons en lui ! (se redressant) cependant je ne le verrai sûrement jamais grandir Jack!

**Jack :** (la regardant dans les yeux) Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, tu ne vas pas mourir et tu l'élèveras très bien !

**Emma :** (secouant la tête) Non Jack, tu ne comprends pas ! (se retournant pour le regarder) La prophétie s'accomplit et mon destin est déjà tracé !

**Jack :** (s'énervant) Mais de quoi tu parles ! Et puis c'est quoi cette prophétie ! (Aie ! On arrive au nœud du problème !)

Jack s'agitait et il commençait vraiment à être inquiet, tout ça le perturbait et le troublait, il ne voulait pas la perdre si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Pas la perdre comme Charly…

Emma l'obligea à la regarder, puis prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença à tout lui expliquer.

Il y avait bien longtemps sa mère lui avait raconté une légende qui disait qu'un jour, une jeune femme de leur planète serait choisie, et que sa descendance deviendrait l'Elu de toutes les races…elle rencontrerait un homme venu du ciel, l'amour les unirait mais hélas la mort les séparerait trop tôt. Avant de partir pour le grand voyage, il lui donnerait un enfant, et celui-ci deviendrait dans le futur, LA solution, celui qui les sauverait tous.

Il y avait cependant une condition, cet enfant dès sa naissance deviendrait l'objet de toutes les convoitises, et pour sa survie, il devrait vivre sur le premier monde, entouré de ses étoiles. Les six grands protecteurs qui le guideraient jusqu'au jour où il passerait l'épreuve ultime pour sauver l'univers d'une grande menace. Les protecteurs seraient désignés par le destin et chacun se reconnaîtrait car il aurait en sa possession une étoile, minuscule mais parfaite. La légende disait que ces étoiles avaient été taillées dans un cristal, le plus pur de tous mais que malheureusement, elles avaient été perdues il y a bien longtemps. Quand elles referaient surface lorsque la prophétie s'accomplirait.

**Emma :** Tu vois Jack, il y a trop de coïncidences…la mort de Jyl, notre rencontre, le fait que je sois enceinte et…

**Jack : **(de plus en plus inquiet) Et quoi ?

**Emma :** Tu as trouvé les étoiles !

Jack sortit alors de sa poche, le minuscule bout de cristal et l'observa. Ses yeux allaient d'Emma à l'étoile, il était complètement perdu.

**Jack :** Tu parles de ça ? Mais comment…

**Emma :** (s'approcha de lui) Oui Jack, et c'est Thor qui a fait le rapprochement quand je leur ai parlé de ma grossesse.

**Jack :** Alors il savait depuis le début ?

**Emma :** Non, personne n'a su que les étoiles avaient été retrouvées, et pour l'instant tout le monde doit l'ignorer ! Où sont les autres ?

**Jack :** (avec un léger sourire) Sur Terre !…Mais il n'y en avait que quatre quand je les ai trouvées !

Emma paraissait de plus en plus contrariée, alors Jack la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. « Oublies ça pour l'instant, d'accord ? », pour unique réponse elle hocha la tête et se blottit encore plus dans ses bras. Jack resta près d'elle pendant la nuit car elle eut le sommeil assez agité.

Au petit matin Thor retrouva Jack.

**Thor :** O'Neill, le conseil des quatre races souhaiterait vous voir !

**Jack :** Bien je vous suis Thor.

Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément en présence des autres membres. Jack était assez nerveux car il redoutait ce qui allait se dire lors de cette séance. A leur arrivée, tous le saluèrent mais Jack remarqua qu'ils l'observaient attentivement, cherchant à lire au fond de lui.

L'un des Anciens prit alors la parole, et le silence se fit instantanément.

Mon nom est Willus, O'Neill, le conseil a accepté que vous passiez les épreuves afin que la Terre puisse devenir la cinquième race.

**Jack :** (inclinant la tête) Je vous remercie…puis je vous poser une question ?

**Willus :** (surpris) Allez y nous vous écoutons. (Gaffe ou pas gaffe ?)

**Jack :** Ca fait bientôt six mois que je suis ici, et vous aviez décidé que je n'étais pas encore prêt. Est ce que votre décision a un rapport avec la grossesse d'Emma ?

**Eléa** (tock'ra)Elle vous en a parlé ?

**Jack :** Pourquoi ne me l'aurait elle pas dit ! Si j'ai bien compris, je suis impliqué, non ?

**Thor :** (voulant calmer le débat) Que vous a t'elle dit exactement O'Neill ?

**Jack :** Que c'est vous qui aviez compris…

**Thor :** Si j'avais su O'Neill, je ne vous aurais pas impliqué là-dedans !

**Jack :** (le regardant) Ne vous sentez pas responsable Thor, c'est moi qui les ai trouvées…vous ne pouviez savoir qu'en venant me chercher il y a six mois sur Terre tout cela arriverait !

**Thor :** Je ne voudrais pas que…

**Jack :** (s'énervant) Que quoi ? Que je le revive ? Et de toute façon même si je n'avais pas trouvé ces étoiles, Emma… (se reprenant et les regardant tous) Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, si je m'en sens capable, si je sais ce qui va se passer, comment réagiront mes amis que j'ai désigné sans le savoir ! Mais je redoute ce qui va se passer, ou ce qui doit se passer… Je ne peux rien vous promettre cependant une chose est sûre, je ne laisserais jamais Emma seule ! (Ca ça vous en bouche un coin !)

**Eléa :** Nous vous faisons confiance Jack, bientôt vous devrez prendre une décision…Emma a effectivement influencé notre décision, lors de son entrevue elle a intercédé en votre faveur. (voyant l'air surpris de Jack) Cela vous étonne ?

**Jack :** A vrai dire je ne m'y attendais pas.

**Eléa :** (souriant) Vous avez fait bien plus pour elle que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Depuis votre arrivée nous vous observons, et le conseil est du même avis que moi, vous méritez de passer les épreuves, c'est pour cela que nous avons révisé notre jugement.

Jack les remercia alors d'un hochement de tête (comme ceux de Teal'c).

Quelques jours plus tard sur Terre,

_**« Activation non programmée de la porte, activation non programmée de la porte »**_

**Hammond :** On reçoit un code sergent ?

**Siler :** Oui monsieur, c'est la tock'ra !

**Hammond :** Ouvrez l'iris !

A ce moment là débarquaient dans la salle des commandes Teal'c, Sam, et enfin Daniel, un dernier reste de SG1…A chaque alerte, ils arrivaient toujours tous les trois mais leurs relations s'arrêtaient au simple bonjour.

**Sam :** Qui est ce mon général ?

**Hammond :** La tock'ra major !

Ils descendirent tous dans la salle de contrôle pour accueillir les voyageurs. Soudain, expulsés de la masse bleue jaillirent deux corps, puis l'un cria de fermer l'iris. Sam aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, c'était celle de son père, elle se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

**Sam :** Papa !

**Jacob :** (lui adressant un sourire) Bonjour Sammy ! (puis s'agenouillant à côté de son compagnon) Une équipe médicale !

Il le confia aux bons soins de Janet, et remarqua avec tristesse que rien ne s'était amélioré. Janet et Sam ne se parlaient plus, mieux elles s'ignoraient, de même pour Daniel. Il salua alors Hammond Daniel et Teal'c et le général prit enfin la parole.

**Hammond :** Jacob que c'est t'il passé ? Pourquoi cette arrivée…

**Jacob :** Retentissante ?

**Hammond :** (avec un léger sourire) J'aurais plutôt dit fracassante !

**Jacob :** Nous avons été découvert et comme nous transférons notre base, nous ne possédons pas encore les nouvelles coordonnées ! Il n'était pas prévu que nous passions par ici, mais tout c'est précipité alors…on a improvisé !

**Hammond :** Bien allons en salle de briefing. Docteur faites le nécessaire puis rejoignez nous.

**Janet :** A vos ordres mon général !

Voyant que Teal'c allait aussi quitter la salle, Jacob intervint :

**Jacob :** Teal'c votre présence serait nécessaire, si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sûr.

**Hammond :** Allons y !

Et tous le suivirent et prirent place autour de la table en attendant Janet. Sam engagea la conversation, lui demandant de ses nouvelles, puis Jacob demanda quelques renseignements. Et enfin le doc arriva.

**Hammond :** Asseyez vous docteur Frasier.

**Janet :** Merci mon général. Le coup de lance l'a atteint dans le dos, avec les perfusions que nous lui avons administré, son symbiote devrait pouvoir le guérir rapidement.

**Jacob :** (souriant) Merci Janet, je vais envoyer un message pour recevoir les nouvelles coordonnées. Au fait quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Jack ?

A ces mots l'ambiance dans la salle changea radicalement, les visages de Sam et Daniel s'assombrirent et ils se mirent tous les deux à fixer avec attention un point imaginaire de la table, alors que Janet et Teal'c échangeaient un regard indéchiffrable. Jacob se rendit compte qu'il avait touché le point sensible, personne n'était prêt à se pardonner, et Jack était à l'autre bout de la galaxie oeuvrant pour le destin de la Terre. Il allait falloir mettre les choses au point sinon le retour de Jack serait plus que difficile…et pourtant Jacob n'était en rien au courant de ce qui allait arriver...

**Hammond :** Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles depuis son départ du SGC.

Daniel et Sam eurent une moue et un regard significatif, et cette attitude énerva légèrement Jacob mais personne ne le remarqua à part Teal'c qui s'abstint cependant de tout commentaire. Puis ils quittèrent tous la salle. Le général rejoignit son bureau, Daniel et Sam leur laboratoire respectif, Jacob alla à l'infirmerie voir le tock'ra qui l'accompagnait alors que Janet et Teal'c allaient dans les quartiers de celui-ci. Il avait senti que Janet était perturbée par les questions de Jacob, de même que lui par sa réaction.

Dans les quartiers de Teal'c

**Janet :** Vous croyez qu'il sait quelque chose ?

**Teal'c :** Je l'ignore Janet, mais Jacob Carter n'a pas posé cette question au hasard

**Janet :** Vous êtes sûr ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous les deux se regardèrent surpris et Teal'c autorisa le visiteur à entrer. Jacob apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte, il eut un sourire quand il les vit tous les deux.

**Jacob :** Il faut que je vous parle…je crois qu'il vaut mieux aller dehors.

Les deux autres le suivirent plus qu'étonnés. Arrivés à la surface, Jacob parla en premier,

**Jacob :** (avec un sourire) Je suis au courant, j'ai vu Jack !

**Teal'c :** (haussant le sourcil) Vous êtes allés chez les Asgards ?

**Jacob :** Non, on s'est rencontré par hasard chez les Nox, et j'avoue que j'ai été plus que surpris de le voir là bas ! Surtout après ce que Georges m'avait raconté ! (les regardant) Il va bien, et le conseil va bientôt donner son accord pour qu'il passe les épreuves !

Janet et Teal'c sourirent, ils étaient rassurés maintenant ils pourraient avoir des nouvelles de Jack plus régulièrement, et sa mission avançait.

**Teal'c :** Pourquoi avoir demandé si quelqu'un avait des nouvelles d'O'Neill si vous saviez déjà ce qu'il faisait ?

**Jacob :** Lorsque la Terre deviendra la cinquième race, le conseil viendra en personne l'annoncer à vos représentants et Jack sera présent. Je voulais voir comment il risque d'être accueilli au SGC, mais hélas même avec le temps on dirait que rien de s'arrange ! Si les meilleurs amis que je connaisse, sont incapables de se pardonner pour pouvoir vivre heureux, je me demande si la Terre est vraiment prête…

**Teal'c :** Nous avons tous eu tord et ce sera à nous de réparer les dégâts…

Pour devenir la cinquième race, Jack devait passer trois épreuves, une de stratégie, posée par les Asgards et les Furlings, une de réflexion des Nox et la dernière donnée par les Anciens. Leur durée était variable mais elles se dérouleraient sur plusieurs mois. Jack était assez nerveux et Emma faisait de son mieux pour le rassurer, malgré le fait qu'elle était aussi anxieuse que lui ! Jack passa avec brio les deux premières épreuves, et trois mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que le conseil avait donné son accord.

Entre temps, il avait vu Jacob deux ou trois fois qui l'informait de ce qui se passait sur Terre. Jack appréciait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui car il lui rappelait le SGC, ces amis, et les missions à travers la porte. A présent il s'était habitué aux rayons de téléportation et à toute la technologie qui l'entourait au quotidien, sa vie avait changé il en était parfaitement conscient mais Jack avait fait le point sur ses sentiments, sa vie et toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû affronter.

Sur Terre, la situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué, les missions se succédaient mais la cohésion de SG 1 et la présence charismatique du colonel O'Neill manquaient à tous. Daniel et Sam s'étaient bien intégrés dans leur équipe, cependant dans les moments critiques ils prenaient réellement conscience du vide que laissait l'absence de Jack et Teal'c ! Aucun d'eux n'était vraiment heureux.

De temps en temps, alors que Sam laissait ses pensées vagabonder, elle revoyait ces yeux bruns chocolat qui la faisait vibrer, ce regard chaud et protecteur qui montrait qu'il tenait à elle, Jack... Mais maintenant où était il, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de lui depuis son départ neuf mois plus tôt ! Il lui manquait, et quand elle était seule elle acceptait enfin l'évidence, malgré tout elle l'aimait, mais si un jour elle devait le revoir pourrait elle lui pardonner, pourrait elle se pardonner ?

Le temps de la troisième épreuve arriva enfin pour Jack, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, même Thor ignorait sur quoi portait l'épreuve. Jack se retrouva donc le jour prévu face au conseil, et ils lui annoncèrent alors le but de l'épreuve. Tout à coup la salle du conseil dans laquelle Jack se trouvait, disparut. Il se retrouva parachuté à proximité d'une zone de combat, ne comprenant pas comment il était arrivé là, il mit quelque temps avant de réagir. Soudain il se figea, en observant plus attentivement il aperçut SG 2 et SG 4 en mauvaise posture. De sa place il pouvait facilement intervenir pour inverser la situation, en effet il était à l'arrière des positions ennemies et ceux-ci ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Après avoir analysé la situation, il prit conscience que s'il intervenait il serait forcément découvert et que le SGC apprendrait sa présence ici… Cependant ce qui avait été son ancienne équipe, ses amis ainsi que d'autres hommes du SGC jouaient leur vie, et il pouvait les aider même si sa couverture était grillée ! L'image d'Emma enceinte lui apparue, non il n'avait pas peur pour lui mais pour elle, il savait que s'il était découvert, on le ramènerait sur Terre, et il ne pourrait plus la voir, l'aider et être présent pour elle. Mais la situation devint critique alors il ne réfléchit plus, il se devait de les aider, combien de fois lui avaient-ils sauvé la vie ? Combien de fois lui avait elle sauvé la vie ? Sur le moment il ne s'aperçut pas que tout naturellement ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers elle…Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, il ne le pourrait jamais, il l'aimait. Ces dix mois sans la voir, sans son sourire et ses magnifiques yeux bleus… Immédiatement après ces images lui vinrent les paroles, les gestes, les attitudes qui avaient précédées son départ, à ce moment là son cœur se serra, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Jack avait retrouvé tous ses réflexes de militaire, il remarqua seulement qu'il était habillé comme quand il faisait parti de SG 1. Dès son intervention, la situation s'était inversée, les jaffas étaient perdus, les tirs fusaient de tous les côtés ils étaient pris en étau entre deux forces. Les deux équipes SG croyaient que c'étaient les renforts envoyés par le général Hammond et se défendaient bien malgré le nombre important de blessés. Quand le combat pris fin et que les équipes se préparaient à évacuer, Jack vit avec horreur un jaffa se relever pour tirer, et sa cible c'était SAM ! Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait, personne ne le vit arriver, et il se jeta sur elle au moment même où le jaffa tirait. Jack ne put éviter le tir, il le reçut à la place de Sam. Teal'c abattit immédiatement le tireur et se précipita vers Jack, tout le monde était pétrifié et Teal'c paraissait bien être le seul à ne pas être surpris de la soudaine apparition d'O'Neill. Finalement ils s'approchèrent, Sam essayait de reprendre ses esprits et souhaitant remercier son sauveur…elle fit soudain face à ces yeux bruns chocolat qui la faisait vibrer. La voix inquiète de Daniel la ramena à la réalité, lui faisant prendre conscience que tout était réel, que Jack était bel et bien devant elle. Teal'c était accroupi à ses côtés avec le colonel Makepeace, et visiblement ils tentaient de soigner sa blessure. Elle réunit tout son courage et s'approcha, elle vit avec horreur qu'il perdait trop de sang et ses paroles ne la rassurèrent pas. « Teal'c…laissez tomber, c'est fini… » puis son regard rencontra le sien, elle crut défaillir, tellement de sentiments s'y mêlaient, dans son dernier souffle tous entendirent la phrase d'O'Neill « pardonnes-moi ».

A SUIVRE…

N'oubliez pas les petits (ou gros) commentaires ! Comment ça moi aussi je vais me faire tuer !


	3. Chapter 3

Tout change ! (partie 3)

**Auteur :** Cilou 

**Mon adresse e-mil :** : Mélange, Drame (?En fait je sais pas si je peux dire ça, j'expérimente un nouveau genre), Aventure et Romance, bref petit mélange à ma façon et on verra le résultat !

**Résumé :** Suite des deux autres parties du même nom! Zut une panne de clavier !

**Spoiler :** Saison 7 mais Janet est toujours vivante et j'ai dû sans doute sauter quelques épisodes ! Pertes de mémoire précoces !

**Disclaimer :** C'est toujours la même chose, pas de fric, rien n'est à moi à part ma connerie !

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais plus quoi mettre !

Je dédie cette fic à Logan et Léa qui se reconnaîtront (du moins je l'espère !)

**Bonne lecture !**

**Précédemment partie 1:** _Jack se dispute avec Sam et Daniel, et ils ne peuvent plus se supporter. Suite à de trop nombreuses tensions, il décide de quitter SG 1 et le SGC. C'est alors que Thor lui propose de partir avec lui pour un an afin de pouvoir passer les épreuves qui feraient de la Terre la cinquième race. _(si vous voulez un résumé plus complet allez lire la première partie ! Ce sera plus simple !)

**Partie 2 : **_Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés depuis le départ de Jack, l'ambiance a beaucoup changé. Teal'c revoit Jack chez les Asgards, et Jack rencontre Emma avec qui il s'entend plutôt bien. Puis par hasard, Jack et Jacob se revoient chez les Nox, Emma dit à Jack qu'elle est enceinte et que la prophétie se réalise. Le conseil accepte qu'O'Neill passe les épreuves pour que la Terre devienne la cinquième race…_

_Fin partie 2 :_

_La voix inquiète de Daniel la ramena à la réalité, lui faisant prendre conscience que tout était réel, que Jack était bel et bien devant elle. Teal'c était accroupi à ses côtés avec le colonel Makepeace, et visiblement ils tentaient de soigner sa blessure. Elle réunit tout son courage et s'approcha, elle vit avec horreur qu'il perdait trop de sang et ses paroles ne la rassurèrent pas. « Teal'c…laissez tomber, c'est fini… » puis son regard rencontra le sien, elle crut défaillir, tellement de sentiments s'y mêlaient, dans son dernier souffle tous entendirent la phrase d'O'Neill « pardonnes-moi »._

Un peu plus tard, Jack ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bien. Entendant des pas il se releva et fit face à Emma et au conseil.

**Jack :** Heu…je suis pas sensé être mort ?

Tous sourirent en voyant le regard plus que surpris de l'ex-colonel. Willus prit enfin la parole.

**Willus :** Vous étiez dans une simulation Jack… (Non mais vous croyiez quand même pas que j'allais le tuer ! Je suis pas malade à ce point là !)

**Jack :** Oh…Alors j'ai échoué…

**Thor :** Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça O'Neill ?

**Jack :** (comme si c'était évident) Ben je suis mort !

**Eléa :** (après avoir regardé les autres) Au contraire Jack vous avez réussi l'épreuve !dit elle avec un large sourire

Jack ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour la refermer sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. (C'est très mauvais pour la santé d'avaler de l'air de cette façon !)

**Emma :** Alors ça c'est une première ! Le grand Jack O'Neill incapable de prononcer un mot ! dit elle en éclatant de rire. (puis tentant de reprendre son sérieux) Attention Jack ta réputation va en prendre un coup !

**Jack :** (faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase, et avec un léger sourire) Grand ?

**Emma :** De tout ce que je viens de te dire c'est ça que tu retiens !

**Jack :** Et alors…ça te pose un problème ma puce ?

**Emma :** (haussant les épaules) Puisqu'il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse ! (malicieuse) Je l'ai dit parce qu'ici tu fais parti des personnes les plus grandes physiquement ! Sans vouloir vous vexer Thor !

**Thor :** Je ne le suis nullement Emma.

**Emma :** Pour le mental, c'est une autre histoire… (Il vaut mieux arrêter les comptes avant que ça dégénère !)

Jack se renfrogna légèrement, tous les membres du conseil assistaient à cet échange plutôt amusés par la situation. Depuis leur arrivée et leur rapprochement, leurs disputes à grand renfort de sarcasmes étaient devenues célèbres chez les quatre races. En effet Jack et Emma étaient très appréciés parmi les différentes populations, ils avaient beaucoup apportés et appris énormément.

Voyant la perplexité de Jack vis-à-vis de sa réussite, Andréa pris à nouveau la parole,

**Eléa :** Jack vous avez réussi car vous avez su nous montrer que l'on pouvait compter sur vous, malgré les différents que vous pouviez avoir avec certaines de ces personnes, vous n'avez pas hésité à risquer votre vie et à vous sacrifier pour les sauver…

**Jack :** (lui coupant la parole) C'est normal ce sont mes amis !

**Eléa :** (souriant) Ils ont beaucoup de chance, mais vous savez aussi qu'Elle ne représente pas seulement ce que vous prétendez Jack ! Nous n'avons pas choisi cette simulation au hasard !

**Jack :** (gêné) De qui vous parlez ? (Comment prendre les gens pour des idiots ?)

**Eléa :** Jack, posez vous les bonnes questions! Le jour de votre départ vous saviez que votre vie allait changer mais peut être pas à un tel point, ne passez pas à côté du bonheur Jack…Affrontez les tous les deux ! C'est une seconde chance pour tous et vous le savez ! Si je vous dis cela c'est parce que ce que nous avons vu nous a montré bien plus que nous n'espérions.

**Willus :** Les humains réagissent souvent d'après leurs émotions, leur instinct, leurs sentiments, et c'est ce qui fait votre force ! Nous avions une entière confiance en vous, et nous étions pour la plupart sûr que vous réussiriez. Reposez vous, le temps du retour est proche, mais auparavant nous devons tout mettre au point et prévenir nos peuples respectifs, votre aide nous sera précieuse.

Jack approuva et tous sortirent et il se retrouva seul avec Emma.

**Emma :** (se blottissant dans ses bras) Je te l'avais dit tu es le meilleur !

**Jack :** Sans toi je n'y serai jamais arrivé ma puce !

Elle s'allongea près de lui, sa grossesse la fatiguait beaucoup, et elle passait moins de temps dans son laboratoire au grand bonheur de Jack. Ils profitaient de tout leur temps libre pour le passer ensemble et pour découvrir et apprendre un maximum de chose.

Cependant le fait qu'il ait réussi les épreuves, allait changer les choses, la Terre devait être mise au courant. Finalement il avait gagné, la Terre allait enfin avoir une véritable chance contre les Goa'uld, c'était en quelque sorte l'heure du bilan. A ce moment là Jack se rendit compte à quel point ces dix mois avaient pu changer sa vie. Toutes les rencontres qu'il avait faites, ces batailles aux côtés des Asgards et des autres races, ils étaient devenus amis, des liens étroits reliés les humains et les quatre races. Ils l'avaient accueilli, avaient partagé leur savoir, leurs expériences et il y avait Emma, si jeune et déjà si scientifique. Désormais la Terre ne serait plus seule, ses amis et alliés seraient là pour elle.

Les deux mois suivants passèrent à une vitesse folle, entre la grossesse d'Emma et tous les préparatifs pour l'annonce sur Terre, Jack était totalement débordé. Au SGC il en était de même, Jacob et un membre du conseil des Tock'ra avaient annoncé la venue du conseil des quatre races deux mois plus tard et depuis c'était l'effervescence. Cependant Jack commençait à stresser, parce qu'il se demandait comment il allait être accueilli. Pour Teal'c, Janet et Cassandra il n'avait aucun doute mais les autres quel accueil lui réserveraient ils ?

Finalement le grand jour arriva, les membres du conseil et Jack avaient rejoint la base Tock'ra pour éviter d'enclencher le huitième chevron sur la porte terrestre. Jack était soucieux car il devait laisser Emma seule et qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Jacob fut étonné de ne pas voir Jack avec la délégation, mais voyant son étonnement Lya l'informa que Jack les rejoindrait directement sur Terre. Puis ils passèrent la porte tous ensemble.

Sur Terre, l'excitation et la tension étaient palpables, seul Teal'c paraissait calme et serein. Cependant le jaffa avait un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres qui en rendaient perplexes plus d'un, en effet un certain mythe l'entourait, et sur les conseils de Cassandra il se plaisait à laisser planer le mystère. Depuis un an, de nombreuses recrues étaient arrivées, tous avaient entendu parler de SG1 mais ils avaient du mal à imaginer ce que représentait cette équipe auprès des anciens de la base parce que le major Carter, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c avaient changé, chacun avait forgé une carapace impénétrable pour ne plus souffrir. Le changement avait était le plus important chez Sam, elle était devenue une légende, admirée et respectée par tous mais son magnifique sourire avait disparu avec le colonel O'Neill et le démantèlement de SG1.

Ca y est l'alarme sonnait, l'arrivée du conseil était imminente. Le général Hammond et les membres de l'Etat Major délégués pour l'occasion se placèrent au bas de la rampe. Sam et Daniel étaient aux côtés du général, de même que Teal'c Janet et Cassandra, la salle était pleine, tout le personnel de la base était présent. Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un et enfin la vague bleutée se forma. Jacob apparut en premier, il parcourut la salle du regard le sourire aux lèvres, il salua d'un hochement de tête Teal'c Janet et Cassandra, les informant ainsi de la présence de Jack lors de la rencontre. Il continua sa progression jusqu'au général, les salua puis se retourna pour fixer le vortex d'où sortirent bientôt les membres du conseil.

Les derniers étaient Willus Thor et Eléa, ils descendirent silencieusement la rampe, à mi-chemin Eléa se pencha vers ses voisins leur murmurant des paroles que personne n'entendit. Thor et Willus s'arrêtèrent visiblement surpris, puis un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'ancien, il rajouta quelque chose puis continua sa route. Les deux autres le suivirent des yeux visiblement très amusés par ses dernières paroles. Les présentations se firent rapidement mais les terriens remarquèrent qu'ils paraissaient attendre quelqu'un.

Hammond se pencha alors vers Daniel pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

**Daniel :** On dirait qu'ils attendent quelqu'un mon général.

**Hammond :** Vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'ils n'étaient que huit, docteur Jackson ? (Si Daniel ne sait plus compter ! Où va le monde !)

**Daniel :** Le conseil ne comprend que huit membres, deux représentants de chaque de chaque race, je ne comprends pas.

Mais à ce moment là la porte s'enclencha, les coupant dans leur discussion Personne n'avait remarqué les sourires complices de Jacob, Janet, Teal'c et surtout de Cassandra.

**Siler :** (au micro) Mon général l'iris refuse de se fermer !

Des murmures commençaient à s'élever, aussitôt coupés par la voix calme d'un des membres du conseil.

**Willus :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer !

La porte termina de s'ouvrir dans un vacarme assourdissant, au bout de quelques minutes une personne franchit la porte qui se ferma de suite après son arrivée. Le voyageur resta quelques instant de dos, il observait la porte et la salle. Jack sentait l'angoisse monter en lui, c'était le moment de vérité, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sentant tous les regards fixés sur lui, il se retourna. Tout le monde cherchait à deviner son identité, il était vêtu d'une tunique beige très simple (comme celle de Daniel quand il a subi l'ascension) mais une capuche cachait son visage. Finalement il s'adressa au conseil

Désolé pour le retard ! Il y avait des embouteillages près de la porte ! (Excuse bidon !)

A ce moment là, Sam et Daniel changèrent brusquement de couleur, les seuls mots qu'ils purent prononcer furent « c'est impossible !», le général s'était figé de même que la plupart des personnes qui pensaient l'avoir reconnu. C'est alors que Cassandra s'élança sur la rampe et lui sauta au cou.

**Cassandra :** Jack !

En l'attrapant la capuche retomba découvrant son visage, c'était bien le colonel Jack O'Neill qui était devant eux !

**Jack :** (en l'embrassant) Salut ma puce ! (la serrant davantage contre lui) Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme ! (malicieux) Comment va Alex ?

**Cassandra :** (virant soudainement au rouge) Comment tu sais ça ?

Pendant leur conversation Janet et Teal'c s'étaient approchés, les autres étant encore sous le choc pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

**Janet :** (suspicieuse) Qui est Alex ?

**Jack :** (grimaçant) Oups ! Je crois que j'ai gaffé ! (innocemment) Salut doc !

**Cassandra :** (ironique) Non t'es sûr !

En entendant cette répartie de la part de la jeune fille, les membres du conseil se regardèrent en souriant, décidément O'Neill savait former son entourage aux sarcasmes !

**Cassandra :** Comment tu l'as su ?

**Jack :** (avec un grand sourire) Grâce à mon sixième sens… (avec une petite moue) et un vaisseau Asgard ! En tout cas je vous avais bien dit que le Minnesota était magnifique ! (malicieux) Il n'y a pas de moustiques en cette saison ! Pas vrai Teal'c !

Le jaffa acquiesça, puis ils se donnèrent une accolade, il enlaça aussi Janet, ils étaient tous heureux d'être à nouveau réunis.

**Teal'c :** Je suis heureux de vous revoir O'Neill !

**Jack :** Moi de même Teal'c ! Comment vont Ry'ac et maître Brata'c?

**Teal'c :** (souriant) Ils sont en parfaite santé, je vous remercie.

**Jack :** (le fixa un instant puis prenant une mine horrifié) Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé !

**Teal'c** haussa son sourcil : O'Neill ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

**Jack :** Moi…ça va super ! Mais vous, vous souriez !

**Cassandra :** Mais tu n'as rien compris Jack ! (Toujours un train de retard !)

**Jack :** Ouais ça c'est sûr, là j'ai raté un épisode !

**Cassandra :** Ca fait partie du mystère ! Et puis depuis le temps que Teal'c vit sur Terre, il faut bien qu'il s'adapte !

**Teal'c :** Je suis d'accord avec vous Cassandra Fraisier !

**Jack et Cassandra** (en même temps) Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas !

**Jack :** (murmurant) Il va falloir que tu m'expliques !

**Cassandra :** (souriant) Pas de problème, mais je crois que tes explications vont passer avant !

Jack acquiesça avec une petite moue _Et ça ne va pas être de la tarte ! _Ils descendirent la rampe, quand soudain Jack s'arrêta.

**Jack :** Ah tant que j'y pense ! (se tournant vers un soldat) Whitman !

**Whitman :** (souriant) Mon colonel

**Jack :** Il va falloir qu'on parle ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait du laisser aller !

**Whitman :** (malicieux) A propos de quoi exactement mon colonel !

**Jack :** (faussement exaspéré) Whitman ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de mettre de l'ambiance dans une base militaire que je sache ! Non ?

**Whitman :** Votre confiance en moi m'honore mon colonel, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas votre talent !

**Jack :** (se penchant vers lui) Capitaine, la flatterie n'a jamais marché avec moi, et vous le savez ! D'après ce que Teal'c m'a dit, vous vous en êtes pas trop mal sorti jusqu'à ce que vous laissiez tomber ! (amusé) La motivation Whitman c'est le plus important ! (Motivés, motivés il faut se motiver ! Désolé ça m'a échappé !)

**Whitman :** (étonné) Teal'c vous a parlé ?

**Jack :** (sarcastique) Evidement ! Il a une langue comme tout le monde ! Il parle peu soit, mais toujours à bon escient !

**Teal'c :** Je suis touché par vos paroles O'Neill !

**Jack :** Oh je vous en pris ! (se retournant vers le capitaine) C'était au cours d'une histoire de crabes, (malicieux) Mattews et Johnson ne vous pas raconté ?

**Whitman :** J'en ai entendu parler mon colonel, mais j'ignorais que vous y étiez !

**Jack :** Ils ne le savaient pas non plus !

**Lewis :** Alors c'était vous l'informateur !

**Jack :** Exact, je suis parti juste avant votre retour avec Frayer, j'étais attendu !

**Lewis :** (souriant) Merci d'être venu à notre secours !

**Jack :** Oh mais ce fut un plaisir, on allait pas vous laisser exploser avec les crabes !

Les trois membres d'SG4 grimacèrent en pensant à ce qui aurait pu leur arriver. Jack poursuivit alors son avancée jusqu'au bas de la rampe où se trouvait Willus en compagnie des généraux, et ils n'avaient pas tous l'air de très bonne humeur. Il s'inclina légèrement devant l'ancien puis il se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes. Du coin de l'œil il observa Daniel et Sam, ils étaient tous les deux pâles et semblaient nerveux. Ils fuyaient son regard et hésitaient sur la conduite à adopter.

**Jack :** Messieurs, Major ! Puis il alla se placer aux côtés de Thor et d'Eléa.

**Willus :** Bien nous pouvons à présent vous expliquer le but de notre visite…

Mais il se retourna, interrompu par deux éclats de rire étouffés,

**Willus :** Jack, Eléa !

**Jack :** Désolé mais Eléa a tenu à me faire part de votre conversation et de votre remarque si…particulière !

**Willus :** (avec un léger sourire) Je vois…

**Jack :** Et comme Junéa est le seul serpent (se tournant vers elle) sans vouloir vous vexer, à part Selmac a avoir de l'humour, autant en profiter !

Eléa lui accorda son plus beau sourire, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était excusé.

**Selmac :** Vous êtes le premier à me le dire O'Neill !

**Jack :** (faussement choqué) : Comment ! Jacob ne vous l'a pas dit !

**Jacob :** Jack ! Pitié, ce n'est pas vous qui après devez supporter ses blagues vaseuses pendant nos discutions !

**Jack :** (se retenant d'éclater de rire) Je crois que nous n'avons rien à dire, Jacob parce que nous avons tous les trois le même humour ! Quoique l'humour tock'ra ait une certaine…particularité en matière de…

**Jacob :** Stop ! Ne lui donnez pas de mauvaises idées !

**Jack :** Ok j'ai rien dit !

**Willus :** (reprenant les choses en main) Si on continue comme ça on ne va pas y arriver !

**Eléa :** On commence à avoir l'habitude ! (Oula si les serpents se mettent aux sarcasme on est pas sorti d'affaires !)

Jack grimaça mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Daniel se décida alors à prendre la parole.

**Daniel :** Votre présence ici a un rapport avec le conseil des quatre races, je me trompe ?

**Willus :** Non, et qu'est ce qui vous fait penser cela docteur Jackson

**Daniel :** Sinon vous ne seriez pas venu tous ensemble ici.

Willus acquiesça et se tourna vers Jack avec un petit sourire, du genre vous aviez raison !

**Jack :** Scientifique !

**Willus :** (se tournant vers Daniel) Continuez…

**Daniel :** La Terre va pouvoir passer les épreuves pour devenir la cinquième race ?

**Willus :** Non…

Daniel grimaça, _aie ! A côté de la plaque…étrange Jack ne dit rien…qu'est ce que ça signifie_

**Willus :** La Terre ne passera pas les épreuves puisqu'elles ont déjà été réalisées avec succès par votre représentant ! La Terre siègera au conseil en tant que membre, et O'Neill vous représentera devant toutes les galaxies.

**Jack :** Hey ! Mais j'ai jamais accepté ça moi ! Il vaut mieux qu'ils choisissent un diplomate… et puis je doute qu'il soit sage que ce soit moi.

Le ton de sa voix était devenu plus grave et sérieux à la fin, ce qui étonna un bon nombre tant par le refus d'une telle proposition et le statut qu'elle offrait, que par ce que cela pouvait laisser supposer lorsque l'on connaissait le colonel O'Neill.

**Thor :** Vous pensez refuser O'Neill ?

**Jack :** Ecoutez Thor vous me connaissez, et je suppose que vous vous souvenez de mes différentes interventions au grand conseil Asgard, vous croyez vraiment que je suis la meilleure personne pour assumer ce rôle ! Je n'ai pas été formé pour ça, mes capacités s'arrêtent à la limite du terrain !

**Lya :** Vous avez pourtant su nous démontrer le contraire ! Comme vous le savez les paroles importent peu, seul leur sens est important !

**Eléa :** (ironique) Et puis vous nous priveriez de sarcasmes forts intéressants.

Les personnes présentes dans la salle d'embarquement étaient sidérées autant par la conduite de Jack que par les propos échangés. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais vu le colonel Jack O'Neill de leur vie, comprenaient maintenant ce que pouvait signifier le mot sarcasme et la réputation de Jack au sein de la base.

**Un des membres présent de l'Etat Major** pris alors la parole : Et maintenant vous voulez sans doute qu'on vous déroule le tapis rouge, recevoir les honneurs et que tous les humains vous remercient pour « le sacrifice » que vous avez fait !

**Jack** le regarda dans les yeux : Vous devriez être content la Terre va bénéficier désormais du meilleur moyen de protection existant ! Et pour ce qui est des honneurs…vous êtes un petit malin ! Je vais devenir célèbre grâce à un projet top secret ! Ne soyez pas ridicule Général ! Si je n'avais pas certaines responsabilités je ne serais certainement pas revenu sur Terre !

**Hammond : **Colonel !

**Eléa :** Jack…

Mais Jack l'arrêta d'un geste, se détourna et retourna se placer au côté de Thor. Toutes les personnes dans la salle étaient stupéfaites par les paroles de Jack. Quelles étaient donc ses nouvelles responsabilités…cependant une chose n'avait pas changé il ne valait mieux pas mettre O'Neill en colère sans s'attendre à des répliques cinglantes… Les ex-membres de SG1, Jacob et le général Hammond remarquèrent que le général avait brusquement pâli, Jack l'avait humilié, mais pour l'instant c'était visiblement le cadet de ses soucis. Le général se décida à reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère encore plus.

**Hammond :** (se raclant la gorge) Hum…allons en salle de briefing.

Les membres du conseil et de l'Etat Major, Jacob, les ex-membres de SG1, Janet, Cassandra et Jack le suivirent. Une fois arrivé, tout le monde s'installa sauf Jack qui resta debout, perdu dans la contemplation de la porte, un lourd silence régnait dans la salle et personne n'osait ou ne voulait le rompre. Daniel et Sam l'observaient à la dérobée, celle-ci ne se lassait pas de le regarder, alors elle compris combien il lui avait manqué, son regard, son sourire…

Finalement ce fut Willus qui mit fin au silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant au fil du temps.

**Willus :** Bien, comme vous l'avez compris Jack a passé les épreuves du conseil avec succès…

**Daniel :** Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus ?

**Thor :** Personne ne devait savoir qu'O'Neill était parmi nous. Lorsqu'il a accepté sa mission, il savait que ce serait pour un an sans retour possible sur la Tau'ri !

**Daniel :** (se tournant vers Jack) Et vous avez dit oui comme ça !

**Jack :** Le passé importe peu Daniel, seul l'avenir est essentiel !

**Daniel** le regarda avec des yeux ronds : Jack ?

**Jack :** (plongeant ses yeux dans les siens) Daniel…

Ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment aucun ne détournait le regard, finalement Jack lui tendit la main. Daniel hésita un instant puis la saisit. A ce moment là une vive lumière envahit toute la pièce les enveloppant tous les deux. Un sourire satisfait apparu sur les lèvres des différents membres du conseil, et peu à peu la lumière se fit moins forte.

**Daniel :** Comment vous avez fait ça ?

**Jack :** (avec un sourire énigmatique) Chacun cherche ses réponses Daniel…

**Daniel **: (ironique) Depuis quand vous êtes philosophe ?

**Jack :** (souriant) Vous êtes tel que vous êtes mais les expériences vous transforment…

**Daniel : **Je rêve, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Oma !

**Jack :** Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas elle, une illusion, un rêve… ?

**Daniel :** (perdu) C'est impossible que vous soyez Oma !

**Jack :** Ouvrez votre esprit Daniel, acceptez ce que vous ne voulez pas croire ! Il lui tendit à nouveau la main, Vous avez confiance en moi ?

Alors Daniel saisit sa main, que ce soit Oma ou Jack on lui offrait une seconde chance, pour tout recommencer ou pardonner, oublier ce qui avait fait si mal… Et soudain tout devint flou, un éclat de rire le ramena à la réalité, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à Jack complètement mort de rire.

**Daniel :** Jack ?

Jack : Non le pape !

**Daniel :** Jack ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

**Jack :** (tentant vainement de reprendre son sérieux) Daniel…alors petit scarabée tenté par un voyage vers les mondes supérieurs !

**Daniel :** (souriant) J'avoue que celle là je ne m'y attendais pas !

**Jack :** Il faut toujours prévoir l'imprévisible Daniel, ces dernières années vous l'on bien fait comprendre pourtant…

Daniel s'inclina légèrement avec un léger sourire. Puis il remarqua les regards assez perplexes des personnes présentes et l'amusement des membres du conseil.

**Daniel :** (à Jack) Euh ils n'ont pas…

**Jack :** Non

**Daniel :** Oh…je vois

**Jack :** (ironique) Vous en êtes sûr ?

Daniel grimaça et lui envoya un regard noir. Jack se tourna alors vers Sam et lui tendit aussi la main. Il la vit hésiter.

**Jack :** Ca ne fait aucun mal, et d'habitude il n'y a pas de lumière…mais comme Daniel est un gamin, on lui a mis un peu d'animation ! finit-il avec un sourire.

Sam sourit malgré elle, ses blagues lui avaient manquée, le « spécial Jack » comme on l'appelait à la base refaisait surface avec son destinataire. Elle finit par prendre sa main, mais cette fois la lumière produite fut beaucoup plus forte.

**Sam : **Où est ce qu'on est ?

**Jack : **(avec un léger sourire) Là où vous voulez que nous soyons.

**Sam : **Je ne comprends pas…

Mais alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, tout ce qui les entourait disparu et ils se retrouvèrent sur un sentier de terre entouré d'arbres, au loin on pouvait distinguer un ponton donnant sur un lac. Jack reconnut immédiatement l'endroit, il s'agissait de son chalet, mais ce qui l'étonnait c'était que Sam le connaisse, elle avait toujours refusé ses invitations.

**Jack :** (amusé) Le Minnesota ? Vous êtes déjà venue ?

**Sam :** (rougissant) Une fois…

**Jack : **(intrigué) Pourquoi ici ?

**Sam :** (baissant les yeux, gênée) J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et puis… (se ravisant) non rien !

**Jack : **Allez y …

**Sam : **Vous me manquiez, mais personne n'a jamais su que je suis venue

**Jack : **Même pas Daniel ?

**Sam : **Non, je n'ai jamais osé…

**Jack : **Pourquoi ?

**Sam : **(soupirant) Parce que cela m'aurais obligé à admettre des choses, trop de choses…

Pendant leur discussion, ils avaient parcouru la distance qui les séparait du ponton, à présent Sam s'était détournée de lui pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes qui commençait à naître dans ses yeux, et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Jack était perplexe devant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, pourquoi était elle venue chez lui, pourquoi l'avoir caché… Il se décida alors à poser la question qui pourrait changer sa vie, leur vie s'il n'était pas trop tard…

**Jack :** Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas mariée, vous l'aimiez non ?

Sam aurait voulu répondre n'importe quoi sauf la vérité, elle avait trop honte, mais les mots sortirent tous seuls.

**Sam :** Non, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, j'ai essayé mais je me suis mentie à moi-même…puis il était trop tard. (les larmes aux yeux) Je n'aime que toi et ce malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer.

Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, Jack était touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout était possible, elle l'aimait, mais le contact fut interrompu par le déclenchement de l'alarme. Tous se rendirent dans la salle des commandes.

**Hammond :** Reçoit on un signal sergent ?

**Siler :** Non mon général

Jack s'approcha alors du panneau de commande et parut reconnaître les coordonnées

**Jack :** Ouvrez l'iris

Comme tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds, Jacob intervint et Jack le remercia du regard.

**Jacob :** Faîtes ce qu'il vous dit

**Hammond :** Bien ouvrez l'iris

A ce moment là la porte finit de s'enclencher, puis le vortex se stabilisa, Jack releva alors sa manche découvrant un bracelet qu'il enclencha et attendit. Soudain un hologramme se matérialisa devant lui, c'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années assez grand, celui ci s'adressa uniquement à Jack, il paraissait assez inquiet.

**Homme :** Jack ! Il faut que tu reviennes immédiatement !

**Jack :** Qu'est ce qui ce passe Liam ?

**Liam :** C'est Emma…elle a besoin de toi…

**Jack :** (plus pâle) J'arrive tout de suite

**Liam :** (hochant la tête) Je t'attends ?

**Jack :** Non retourne près d'elle, je connais le chemin maintenant !

Liam eut un faible sourire et l'hologramme disparut.

Personne dans la salle de commande n'osait parler, tous étaient surpris même Jacob à part les membres du conseil. Jack regarda le vortex disparaître, perdu dans ses pensées il s'était appuyé sur le tableau de commande, cependant son visage s'était fermé.

**Thor :** O'Neill, vos étoiles doivent vous suivre…

**Jack :** (sans se retourner) Je sais Thor…

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se retourna, il regarda chacune des personnes dans la salle, et lu dans beaucoup de regards de la surprise et de l'incompréhension, mais Sam évita son regard, _non Sam ne m'en veut pas ! _il soupira intérieurement. Jack se concentra alors sur les membres du conseil qui l'encouragèrent chacun à leur manière et enfin il se tourna vers le général.

**Jack :** (calmement) Teal'c, Janet et Cassandra doivent me suivre général.

Devant l'incompréhension du général, il ajouta

**Jack :** Je suis désolé nous n'avons pas le temps, le conseil vous expliquera s'il l'estime nécessaire… (se tournant vers Janet) Cassandra ne risque rien en passant la porte, (s'adressant à Teal'c avec un sourire) et aucune arme ne sera utile.

**Cassandra :** (avec un sourire) De toute façon je te suis Jack !

**Janet :** Je viens aussi

**Teal'c :** Idem ici !

A ces mots les membres du conseil sourirent

**Willus :** Vous savez choisir vos amis Jack, allez y maintenant.

Jack hocha la tête avec un sourire et Lya enclencha la porte alors que Thor les téléportait devant. O'Neill se retourna une dernière fois, salua ceux qui se trouvaient dans la salle de contrôle et franchit la porte d'un pas décidé, suivi par Cassandra, Janet et Teal'c. La porte se ferma immédiatement après leur passage. Les personnes présentes retournèrent alors dans la salle de briefing.

**Boran **(furling): Pourvu qu'il accepte son destin…

**Thor :** O'Neill sait ce qu'il a à faire, et s'il refuse c'est son droit. Nous ne pouvons pas lui imposer quoi que ce soit, il a fait d'énormes sacrifices pour son peule, sa planète et pour nous…

**Willus :** C'est exact, mais la prophétie s'accomplit et vous savez tous ce que cela implique !

Tous les autres membres acquiescèrent. Hormis ceux-ci personne ne comprenait ce qui venait de se produire, le départ si soudain de Jack, cette Emma qui tenait visiblement une place importante dans la vie de celui-ci vu son inquiétude à l'annonce de son nom. Autant de questions auxqu'elles il manquait les réponses…

Arrivés sur la planète, Jack prit immédiatement à droite, les autres le suivirent hésitants, ils avaient remarqué que Jack était inquiet et ils se demandaient qui était cette mystérieuse Emma. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre à coucher, ils reconnurent l'homme de l'hologramme et dans le lit Janet vit avec étonnement une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, très belle et elle allait accoucher. Ses réflexes revinrent immédiatement et elle se précipita vers Emma. Pendant ce temps Jack s'était approché d'elle

**Jack :** Salut ma puce dit il en l'embrassant sur le front, tu pouvais pas attendre que je revienne !

**Emma :** Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des sarcasmes ! Je vais accoucher je te signale !

**Jack :** (raillant) J'avais pas remarqué !

**Emma :** Jack !

Janet, Teal'c et Cassandra étaient étonnés, cette jeune fille était une des rares personnes qui maniait le sarcasme aussi bien que le colonel Jack O'Neill !

Emma les regarda alors tous les trois et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais à ce moment là elle eut une violente contraction, Jack saisit sa main, se retenant de hurler quand elle la lui broya.

**Emma :** Enfin je vous rencontre…Teal'c, Janet et Cassandra…j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous… Elle avait du mal à parler, et respirait difficilement.

**Janet :** Ne parlez pas et soufflez, il vous faut garder des forces, vous allez en avoir besoin !

**Emma :** (souriant faiblement) C'est inutile…ce qui doit se passer va…

**Jack :** Emma ! Je t'en supplie arrêtes !

**Emma :** (les larmes aux yeux) Je suis désolé Jack, c'est le moment où on doit se séparer… acceptes ton destin, et prends soin d'elle !

**Jack :** Elle !

**Emma :** Oui, c'est une fille…et tu sais comment je veux qu'elle s'appelle !

**Jack :** (hochant la tête) Je prendrais soin d'elle je te le jure !

**Emma :** Je l'ai toujours su Jack, je t'aime !

**Jack :** (la serrant contre lui) Je t'aime aussi ma puce !

Janet Teal'c et Cassandra étaient totalement perdus, la jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux disait qu'elle allait mourir et visiblement ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

**Emma** les regarda : Veillez sur elle, le conseil vous…

Mais elle ne put aller plus loin, une immense douleur se lisait sur son visage, puis une lumière éblouissante envahit la pièce et ils purent la voir s'élever dans les airs jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Quand tout redevint normal, Jack s'écroula en sanglots, il s'était préparé à la voir mourir mais il souffrait, il avait mal, elle était partie. Alors que Teal'c restait auprès de Jack, Janet et Cassandra s'avancèrent et découvrirent avec stupeur un bébé emmailloté dans des couvertures. Elles se regardèrent perplexes, elles ne comprenaient rien à ce qui venait de se produire devant leurs yeux. Soudain le bébé commença à pleurer, Jack se releva immédiatement, il s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras.

**Jack :** Rentrons on nous attends !

**Liam :** Bonne chance Jack ! Ils se serrèrent la main puis ils partirent sans se retourner.

**Jack** repris la parole arrivé devant la porte, anticipant les questions qui allaient suivre : Le conseil va tout vous expliquer…

La porte s'ouvrit et les voyageurs furent immédiatement téléportés dans la salle de briefing où tout le monde les attendait. A leur arrivé tous se levèrent, Janet Teal'c et Cassandra s'écartèrent, laissant place à Jack qui s'avança. Tous les terriens virent avec étonnement qu'il tenait un bébé, en observant attentivement les visages, tous remarquèrent qu'ils avaient les traits tirés, surtout Jack. Son visage était sombre il paraissait ailleurs, le regard fixé sur le petit être qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Sentant tous les regards posés sur lui, il s'avança vers les membres du conseil, devant qui il s'inclina légèrement. Eléa s'approcha de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

**Eléa :** Je suis désolée Jack…

**Jack :** (la regardant) C'est une fille

**Eléa :** (avec un mince sourire) Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

**Jack :** (sentant une légère brise chaude l'entourer ce qui le fit sourire) Samantha Emma Julianne Danielle O'Neill !

Les membres du conseil aussi avaient souri, ils savaient qu'Emma était là. Sam et Daniel étaient les plus stupéfaits des personnes présentes dans la salle, Jack avait une fille, en un an tout était possible mais là, personne ne s'y attendait. Teal'c, Janet et Cassandra comprenaient encore moins que les autres.

**Willus :** L'enfant de la réconciliation est né, Emma votre enfant sera en sécurité ici, les six protecteurs sont désormais réunis ! (voyant le regard surpris de Jack) Elle ne vous l'a pas dit n'est ce pas ?

**Jack :** (suspicieux) Dit quoi ?

**Willus :** Emma a bien choisi deux des prénoms ?

Jack approuva, alors Willus poursuivit

**Willus :** Ainsi elle a nommé les deux derniers protecteurs, les étoiles manquantes ayant été détruites, elle n'avait que cette solution ! Emma !

Alors sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes, elle apparut resplendissante, toute habillée de blanc dans une robe moulante, son visage était serein et elle souriait, elle semblait si jeune.

**Emma :** (s'adressant à Jack) Ok je l'admets je t'ai pas tout dit mais t'es tellement têtu que j'ai dû…improviser ! finit-elle en souriant.

**Jack :** (secouant la tête désespérément) Décidément je sens qu'ils vont bien s'amuser avec toi là haut ! Pauvre Oma ! dit il malicieux

**Emma :** (avec une légère grimace) Ne m'en parle pas ! En plus il n'y a même pas de lac ! Alors promet moi une chose, amène Samantha dans le Minnesota.

Jack haussa le sourcil malicieux

**Emma** reprit en souriant : Les deux !

Sam sursauta surprise par ces paroles, elles les regarda et s'aperçut que Jack et Emma la regardaient un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle était perdue tout ce qui venait de se produire en moins de vingt quatre heures l'avait complètement perturbée.

**Jack :** (avec un air entendu) Remarques pour leur survie il vaut mieux qu'il n'y en ait pas !

**Emma :** (faussement choquée) Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sous entendu !

**Jack :** (avec un air innocent) Moi ! J'ai fait un sous entendu où ça !

**Emma :** Jack !

**Jack :** (souriant) Emma…

**Emma :** Ne recommences pas ! Et puis surveilles tes arrières, c'est pas parce que je suis sur un autre plan d'existence maintenant que je n'ai aucun moyen de pression et je vais continuer à te surveiller !

**Jack :** Toi me surveiller ! T'inverses les rôles ma puce !

**Emma :** Non !

**Jack :** Si !

**Emma :** Non !

**Jack :** Arrg quand tu fais ça tu me rappelles Daniel !

**Emma :** (prenant un air innocent) Quoi je te l'ai pas dit !

**Jack :** (suspicieux) Dit quoi ?

**Emma :** (malicieuse) L'ascension a eu un certain effet sur mes neurones !

**Jack :** (sentant le sarcasme arriver) Lequel ?

**Emma :** Au rien de très grave, mais je suppose que pour Daniel ça a été la même chose !

**Jack :** C'est-à-dire ?

**Emma :** Une certaine amélioration au point de vue des sarcasmes et une élévation des sujet de conversation avec toi ! Quoique pour le dernier point ça reste à voir ! dit elle avec un grand sourire.

**Jack :** Vraiment, mais j'en ai de la chance, une scientifique qui s'est élevée et qui se met à mon niveau ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire, les membres du conseil tentaient, parfois difficilement, de garder leur sérieux alors que les terriens étaient plutôt surpris de l'attitude de Jack.

**Emma :** Ok, un partout balle au centre !

Jack confia alors le bébé à Janet et prit Emma dans ses bras.

**Jack :** Viens me voir de temps en temps ! Et prends soin de toi ma puce ! (faussement sérieux) Surtout ne t'inquiètes pas Sam saura comment tu t'es débrouillée pour dégoûter Néfrayu de la pêche !

**Emma :** (horrifiée) Je te jure que c'était pas ma faute ! Il y avait trop de vent ce jour là !

**Jack :** Mais bien sûr ma puce ! Ce n'était pas ta faute ! On a juste risqué l'incident diplomatique à cause du vent !

**Emma :** Celle là elle est trop facile ! Parce que t'en as fait des pas mal non plus !

**Jack :** J'ai pas fait exploser de labo ! Moi !

**Emma :** Mais moi non plus ! (innocemment) C'est le tir d'essai qui a juste un peu trop dévié de sa route !

**Jack :** (après un rapide coup d'œil circulaire) Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter là la liste de nos exploits sinon on va passer pour des dangers publics et on va ruiner notre réputation !

**Emma :** (avec un air compatissant) Oh pour ta réputation c'est déjà fait ! Aucun souci de ce côté-là !

**Jack :** Merci beaucoup ma puce ! J'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi !

**Emma :** A ton service ! Je reviendrais ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais rater comment Sam va te faire tourner en bourrique ! Tu rêves ! (le regardant dans les yeux) Et puis je parie qu'elle sera scientifique !

**Jack :** (grimaçant) Parles pas de malheur !

**Emma :** Hey ! le frappant gentiment, elle le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois puis se retournant une dernière fois avant de partir, prends soin d'elle…papa !

**Jack :** (les larmes aux yeux) Comme si c'était ma fille !

**Emma :** (souriant) Ca je n'en ai jamais douté ! (malicieuse) Au fait passes voir Naqui je suis sûre que tu lui as manqué !

**Jack :** Emma !

Elle éclata de rire, puis son rire se perdit peu à peu…

**Jack:** (reprenant Sam dans ses bras) Et maintenant mon ange, on va au mess, je meurs de faim !

**Willus :** Jack !

**Jack :** (relevant la tête surpris) Oui ?

**Willus :** Il vont visionner l'enregistrement des épreuves, puis nous leur expliqueront le rôle des six protecteurs, souhaitez vous être présent ?

**Jack :** Non je ne préfère pas... (s'inclinant légèrement) Je vous laisse.

Il quitta la salle après un dernier sourire aux personnes présentes. Les membres du conseil se regardèrent, ils se doutaient bien de la raison du refus de Jack, de plus après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il avait sans doute besoin de se retrouver.

**Thor :** Samantha sera en sécurité ici, O'Neill a accepté son destin, si elle a hérité du caractère de sa mère et qu'O'Neill l'élève, nos discussions à venir avec la Tau'ri seront intéressantes !

**Eléa :** Thor, je crois que vous êtes resté trop longtemps avec Jack, mais vous avez raison les goa'uld vont se faire botter les fesses !

**Willus :** Thor, Eléa s'il vous plaît ! Un peu de sérieux !

Mais tout le monde put voir un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres, qui démentait ses dernières paroles. Tous les terriens étaient sidérés par de tels propos venant des représentants des quatre races, mais cette année vécue aux côtés de Jack les avait marqué comme elle l'avait aussi marqué.

Alors que le conseil expliquait tout, Jack déambulait dans les couloirs et laissait ses pensées dériver. _Déjà un an que je suis parti…maintenant tout est différent, ai-je une chance avec Sam, elle m'aime elle me l'a dit mais voudra t'elle…Pour l'amour du ciel Jack arrêtes ça ! Tu verras en temps voulu…et puis qui peut résister à un tel ange !_ Il regarda tendrement la petite fille blottit dans ses bras qui dormait à poings fermés et entra dans le mess. Il avait croisé certains soldats notamment des nouvelles recrues, mais il ne leur avait pas prêté attention trop perdu dans ses pensées. Sur le pas de la porte, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, il distingua au fond Whitman, Johnson, Mattews, Ferretti, Lewis et Makepeace. Ceux-ci étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir interrompu leur conversation et paraissaient comploter quelque chose, il s'approcha amusé.

**Jack :** (souriant) La motivation serait elle revenue Whitman ?

Les six hommes lui sourirent d'un air entendu, et il s'assit à leur côté. C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent que Jack tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

**Ferretti :** Euh mon colonel, c'est un bébé ?

**Jack :** (ironique) Quel sens de l'observation ! (Les sarcasmes en force…Jack est en forme !)

Tous ceux autour de la table pouffèrent

**Ferretti :** Ok, question stupide !

**Makepeace :** Qui est ce ?

**Jack :** (souriant) Ma fille…

**Johnson :** (étonné) Votre…Ohhhhhhh

**Jack** leva un sourcil en les regardant attentivement : Quoi oh ?

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse car à ce moment là, un bruit étrange provint du couloir, la porte du mess s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux hommes totalement recouverts de gelée bleue. Le regard de Jack alla un instant de ses compagnons aux nouveaux arrivés et il vit leur sourire malicieux. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, à en pleurer.

**Jack :** (reprenant un peu son sérieux) Carter ne va pas être contente !

Ils le regardèrent surpris quand une voix s'éleva derrière eux

Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas être contente mon Colonel ?

**Jack :** (se retournant en souriant) Mais parce que c'est votre préférée Carter, (désolé) le mess a dû être dévalisé !

Un fou rire général les pris à nouveau, Sam, Daniel, Janet Teal'c et Cassandra prirent place avec eux. Voyant que le bébé venait de se réveiller, il la confia à Sam qui la pris surprise et gênée puis disparut.

**Daniel :** Elle est magnifique !

**Sam :** (souriant) Je trouve aussi !

**Tous :** Idem ici !

**Jack** réapparu avec un biberon de lait, malicieux il le tendit à Sam : Carter !

**Sam** regarda Jack puis le bébé puis à nouveau Jack : Mais…

**Jack :** (avec un grand sourire) Merci je vais pouvoir boire mon café !

**Cassandra :** Tu t'es fait avoir Sam !

Sam leur lança un regard noir puis commença à lui donner à manger sous le regard attendri des personnes présentes.

**Janet :** Ses yeux sont magnifiques !

**Jack :** Elle a les yeux de son père !

Tous le regardèrent étonnés

**Jack :** Quoi ?

**Daniel :** Aux dernières nouvelles Jack vous n'avez pas les yeux bleus !

**Jack :** Décidemment vous aussi Daniel vous êtes observateur ! (Jack…on ne fait plus le compte, petit scarabée 0 !) Jyl avait les yeux bleus

**Cassandra :** Tu l'as déjà vu ?

**Jack :** Non, il est mort juste avant que je rencontre Emma.

**Cassandra :** Et tu es sûr de ne pas être son père ?

**Janet :** Cassandra !

Jack ne parut pas offusqué par sa remarque, même si les autres n'avaient pas osé formuler la question, il avait bien compris que tous attendaient sa réponse avec impatience et certains le cachaient mieux que d'autres !

**Jack :** Tu as vu Emma, tu lui donnerais quel âge,

**Cassandra :** Je sais pas 20, 21 ans peut être

**Jack :** (avec un sourire) Elle en avait 22 ! Elle faisait parti des réfugiés de la planète attaquée par les réplicateurs, lorsqu'on vous a sauvé. Toute sa famille, son fiancé et ses amis sont morts ce jour là, après il y a eu sa grossesse, la prophétie, les étoiles…mais ça on a du vous l'expliquer !

**Daniel :** Ils nous ont dit que le père était un étranger, venu de très loin…

**Jack :** Jyl était un tock'ra envoyé en mission sur cette planète, mais il est tombé amoureux et…

_**« Le colonel O'Neill est demandé en salle d'embarquement, le colonel O'Neill est demandé en salle d'embarquement »**_

**Jack :** Le conseil se retire, venez (regardant Sam) Gardez là !

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle d'embarquement où le conseil attendait au pied de la rampe au côté du général et de Jacob. Ils sourirent quand ils virent Sam arriver avec Samantha dans les bras. Jack s'avança et s'inclina légèrement.

**Eléa :** Notre tâche ici est désormais terminée, et la votre commence à peine Jack ! N'ayez aucune inquiétude, tout se passera bien ! (avec un franc sourire) Vous allez nous manquer !

**Jack :** C'est sûr ! Vous allez vous ennuyer sans moi !

**Eléa :** De toute manière nous nous reverrons bientôt ! (voyant Jack hausser les sourcils étonné) Notre proposition est toujours valable !

**Jack :** Ne vaut il pas mieux que je me retire totalement ?

**Willus :** Personne ne sait que cet enfant est né et si cela venait à se savoir, si les protecteurs sont réunis, la puissance de leur protection est sans pareille ! Et puis vous ne serez pas seuls !

Une brise chaude enveloppa toutes les personnes de la salle, faisant voleter la robe d'Eléa, Jack et le conseil échangèrent un sourire complice.

**Jack :** (amusé) Je vous avez bien dit que c'était un cas désespéré !

Un coup de vent ébouriffa **Jack** qui prit un air exaspéré : Tu tiens à ce que je m'enrhume ou quoi ! (un autre souffle se fit sentir) Visiblement oui ! Tu es pire que Daniel à la même époque !

**Daniel :** Hey !

**Jack :** (le regardant) C'est vrai vous ne veniez me voir que pour m'annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles ou me proposer l'ascension ! (secouant la tête) Je crois qu'Emma avait raison, ça crée vraiment des problèmes avec vos neurones,(murmurant) s'il est prouvé que vous en ayez !(après une nouvelle rafale) Bien je vois que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour tes oreilles !

Finalement il se tourna à nouveau vers le conseil et releva sa manche

**Jack :** Je suppose que je dois vous le rendre

Les membres se consultèrent du regard puis ce fut Thor qui prit la parole

**Thor :** C'est inutile O'Neill, conservez le ! Vous savez l'utiliser, cependant il ne devra jamais quitter votre poignet. Vous avez appris à vivre avec et vous connaissez toutes ses possibilités. Je me doute que le major Carter voudra l'étudier mais vous lui expliquerez. S'il y a un danger nous serons au courant. Et ce sera avec plaisir que nous nous reverrons au conseil !

**Eléa** intervint avant que Jack ait pu prononcer un mot : Vous avez vécu un an parmi nous, et visité avec Thor un grand nombre de monde, la plupart faisant parti du traité de protection, ils vous connaissent et vous les connaissez…Vous êtes la personne la plus désignée pour remplir ce rôle ! Et tous les membres sont d'accord sur ce point.

**Jack** réfléchit puis acquiesça : Dans ce cas, à bientôt !

**Eléa :** (malicieuse) Vous allez bénéficier d'un nouveau statut Jack, certaines choses vont changer !

Il prit Samantha dans ses bras et s'avança vers eux. Ils se saluèrent alors que la porte s'enclenchait. Puis un à un ils la franchirent laissant sur Terre, un nouvel espoir de vaincre à jamais les goa'ulds.

_**Epilogue :**_

Eléa ne s'était pas trompée en disant que les choses allaient changer…Jack fut réintégré à la base en tant que colonel mais il était avant tout un des membres du conseil des cinq races. Il avait réussi à obtenir l'abolition de la loi de non fraternisation pour tout le SGC et avait entamé une relation avec Sam, ils vivaient pleinement leur bonheur avec la petite Samantha qui rendait déjà gaga tous les hommes de la base, en particulier le général, Jacob, Ferretti, Makepeace et Lewis. Daniel aussi avait décidé (sur les bons conseils de Jack) à avouer son amour à Janet. Ces deux relations avaient énormément renforcé les liens entre les protecteurs et le temps leur avait permis de se pardonner et d'apprendre de leurs erreurs.

Effectivement Sam avait voulu étudier le bracelet que portait Jack, et celui-ci s'était fait un plaisir de le lui expliquer, pouvant ainsi passer plus de temps avec elle dans son labo. SG1 avait été reformée mais allait moins souvent sur le terrain, à cause de Samantha mais aussi car désormais la Terre avait eu accès à des nouvelles technologies, Sam devait les étudier et Jack qui en connaissait la plupart lui en expliquait le fonctionnement. Daniel et Teal'c découvraient aussi avec enthousiasme les nouvelles civilisations et cultures. De plus Jack et Teal'c étaient désormais chargés de la formations des nouvelles recrues.

La Terre entrait dans une nouvelle ère et une nouvelle vie commençait !

FIN !

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'envoyer quelques commentaires !


End file.
